


La fine dei giochi

by mikimac



Series: E le stelle stanno a guardare [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Jim, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Greg, Omega John, Omega Verse, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sherlock, Werewolf Harry, Werewolf Jim, Werewolf Sebastian - Freeform, beta Sebastian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: La vita scorre tranquilla. Sherlock e John sono felici. Qualcuno, però, trama nell'ombra. Un avversario subdolo e intelligente tende una trappola insidiosa. Sherlock e John dovranno lottare contro il tempo per non perdere tutto ciò che hanno costruito.





	1. Vita

**Author's Note:**

> Bentornato a chi stia seguendo la serie “E le stelle stanno a guardare”. Benvenuto a chi abbia deciso di avventurarsi in queste acque perigliose per la prima volta.  
> Con questo capitolo, si apre la quarta e ultima parte della serie. Il centro della storia sarà la resa dei conti fra John, Sherlock, Mycroft e Greg da una parte e James e Harry dall’altra. Non ci saranno solo loro, però. Infatti, anche Sebastian avrà qualcosa da dire.
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, perché i diritti sono tutti di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle e della ditta Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss, oltre che della BBC.  
> Questo racconto vuole solo intrattenere e divertire. Non è stato scritto a scopo di lucro. Se questa storia dovesse ricordarne altre, mi dispiacerebbe molto, ma sarebbe puramente casuale.
> 
> Buona lettura!!

  

L’estate era particolarmente calda e afosa, per una città come Londra. I turisti la avevano invasa e giravano per parchi e musei in variopinte magliette a maniche corte. Il sole aveva imperato per gran parte dei giorni di giugno e luglio, lasciando poco spazio a nuvole e pioggia. Nelle prime ore della mattina, c’era sempre una piacevole aria fresca, che alleviava il senso di soffocamento delle ore più calde.

John Watson Holmes si era svegliato e stava aspettando che la sveglia suonasse, prima di alzarsi. La notte precedente era rientrato a casa molto tardi, perché c’era stata un’emergenza nel reparto Omega del Bart’s, dove lavorava da quasi due anni. L’altra metà del letto era vuota, ma John non ci fece caso. Sherlock dormiva poco e si alzava molto presto, soprattutto se stava lavorando su un caso.

Alle 7.30 la sveglia si azionò, nel mezzo di una canzone che il medico non si curò di identificare. Zittì la radio e si stiracchiò pigramente. Fortunatamente aveva il turno del pomeriggio e poteva alzarsi con calma, anche se aveva molte commissioni da fare. Sherlock aveva una mente eccelsa. Era intelligente e perspicace, abilissimo nel risolvere i casi più astrusi e complicati, ma pagare le bollette e fare la spesa erano attività che non rientravano fra quelle di cui comprendesse la necessità e l’utilità. John si era rassegnato fin dai primi mesi del loro matrimonio a svolgere questi incarichi da solo.

La casa era silenziosa. Sembrava quasi che non vi fosse nessuno. Rose non stava piangendo, per attirare l’attenzione di uno dei genitori. Forse stava ancora dormendo. Sherlock poteva essere uscito o immerso nel proprio mind palace, per risolvere qualche caso che Greg gli aveva proposto. Quando era rientrato la notte prima, John era talmente stanco che si era infilato a letto, quasi senza salutare.

Con un sospiro rassegnato, il medico si alzò dal letto e salì nella stanza della figlia. Avvicinandosi alla porta, sentì che qualcuno stava parlando sottovoce. Riconobbe la voce di Sherlock e sorrise. Con molta circospezione, John aprì l’uscio della camera di Rose e mise dentro la testa. Sherlock era seduto sulla sedia a dondolo posta accanto al lettino della figlia e teneva in braccio Rose, cullandola per farla addormentare: “E così la signora Murdock ha assassinato l’altra amante del proprio amante, perché voleva averlo in esclusiva, senza capire che Ronald Baddock è un infedele compulsivo, che avrà sempre più amanti in contemporanea,” mormorava, come se stesse raccontando una fiaba.

L’Omega entrò e raggiunse il marito, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. Guardò la figlia, che dormiva pacificamente, e sorrise: “Avete risolto un altro caso?”

Sherlock si girò verso il marito. Una guancia e un ciuffo di capelli dell’Alfa erano sporchi di minestrina: “Sì. Nostra figlia è intelligentissima e un conduttore di luce, quasi migliore di te.”

“Hai già informato Greg che la signora Murdock è la sua colpevole?”

“No. Lo abbiamo capito mentre stavamo facendo colazione.”

“Quando Rose ti ha lanciato la pappa in faccia? Oppure non hai trovato la tua bocca?” Ridacchiò John.

“Mi ero distratto e Rose ha giustamente preteso che le prestassi le dovute attenzioni. Mi dai un bacio?”

“Assolutamente no. Non fino a quando sei conciato in questo modo. Intanto che metti Rose a letto e telefoni a Greg, io mi vado a fare una doccia.”

John accarezzò il viso della figlia e uscì dalla stanza, diretto verso il bagno.

 

 

**Vita**

 

 

L’acqua della doccia scivolava calda sulla sua pelle. John si era goduto il getto per qualche minuto e stava per prendere il sapone, quando la porta della doccia si aprì. Prima che potesse voltarsi, due braccia lo avvolsero da dietro, spingendolo verso il muro.

“Dovresti stare attento, Paul. Mio marito è in casa,” mormorò John, in tono cospiratorio.

“E chi sarebbe Paul?” Domandò Sherlock, baciando la nuca del marito.

“Paul? Chi ha nominato Paul? Conosci un Paul?” Chiese il medico, fingendosi preoccupato.

“Posso saponificarlo. Così mi alleno per quando dovrò farlo con i fidanzatini di Rose,” minacciò il vampiro, mentre continuava a spostare le labbra sulla nuca dell’Omega.

“Ancora con quell’idea?” sospirò John, appoggiandosi con la schiena al petto di Sherlock.

“Per eliminare rivali e scocciatori è un metodo fantastico. Prima o poi lo proverò.”

John si girò su se stesso e mise le braccia al collo di Sherlock: “Che cosa pensi di fare, ora, mio caro marito?”

“Mi hai invitato tu a fare la doccia. E io non mi tiro mai indietro,” rispose Sherlock, baciando il collo di John.

Il dottore sembrò riflettere sulle parole del vampiro: “A dire il vero, ti ho detto che io mi sarei fatto la doccia. Sono praticamente sicuro di non averti fatto alcun invito.”

Sherlock afferrò i polsi di John e lo spinse contro la parete, allargandogli le braccia ai lati della testa, mentre metteva una gamba fra quelle del marito, in modo che i loro peni venissero a contatto. I due uomini si fissarono negli occhi, senza dire una parola. Un lieve sorriso malizioso si stirò sulle labbra di entrambi, sentendo l’eccitazione dell’altro.

“Mi dica, dottor Watson, aspetta Paul o posso provare io a dare sollievo al suo membro?” Sussurrò il vampiro, con voce calda e sensuale, le labbra a pochi millimetri da quelle dell’Omega.

“Cosa vuole che io le risponda, signor Holmes. Mi dovrò accontentare di lei. Se si comporta bene, potrei dare il benservito a Paul e approfittare della sua futura disponibilità,” sospirò John, rassegnato.

Sherlock prese in mano i loro peni e li sfregò. John abbracciò Sherlock, baciandogli il collo, il viso, le labbra, mentre con il bacino andava incontro al movimento della mano del vampiro. Vennero insieme. Rimasero a lungo abbracciati sotto il gettito dell’acqua calda, che scivolava sui loro corpi in rivoli giocosi.

“Allora? Come sono andato?” Chiese Sherlock.

“Mmmh. Passabile,” ridacchiò John.

Sherlock allontanò il marito da sé e lo squadrò in modo offeso: “Solo passabile?”

“Lei è già abbastanza pieno di sé, signor Holmes. Se le faccio troppi complimenti, non cercherà più di stupirmi con effetti speciali. Non vorrà che diventiamo una di quelle coppie che fanno le cose per routine!”

“Non si preoccupi, dottor Watson. Noi non saremo mai una coppia ordinaria e normale,” ribatté Sherlock, ricominciando a baciare l’Omega sul collo.

“Ci conto,” sorrise John. L’acqua stava divenendo fredda, ma i due amanti non ci fecero caso, troppo impegnati a fare ancora l’amore.

 

 

Erano rimasti sotto la doccia più a lungo del solito, ma alla fine ne erano usciti e si erano preparati per cominciare la giornata.

“Vado a svegliare Rose e la porto all’asilo,” disse John, mentre metteva i piatti della colazione nel lavello.

“Lasciala dormire. Secondo me ha qualche linea di febbre. Io non sono impegnato in nessuna indagine e posso stare con lei,” ribatté Sherlock, seduto sulla propria poltrona con le gambe accavallate.

L’Omega si fermò e si voltò verso il marito: “Quel nuovo dentino che sta nascendo, le sta creando qualche problema. Oggi pomeriggio chiederò a Jasmine se le può dare un’occhiata. Se accetta, ti mando un messaggio, così porti Rose al Bart’s. Ora vado a pagare le bollette e a fare la spesa.”

“Devi proprio uscire? Potremmo trascorrere la mattina insieme,” propose il vampiro.

“Se non vuoi che ci stacchino la luce e che moriamo di fame, devo proprio uscire.”

Sherlock si alzò dalla poltrona e abbracciò John: “Siamo in estate. C’è luce fino a tardi. E abbiamo tante candele. Per il cibo… possiamo farcelo portare a casa. Resta con me, “ terminò, in tono suadente

John lasciò un leggero bacio sulla punta del naso dell’Alfa: “Bel tentativo. Possiamo riprendere da qui, quando tornerò stasera.”

“Non mi troverai vivo. Senza di te, morirò di noia…” si lamentò Sherlock.

“Chiedi a Greg se abbia qualche caso per te. O a Mycroft. Oppure, concludi uno dei tanti esperimenti che hai iniziato nell’appartamento a pianterreno,” suggerì John, svincolandosi dall’abbraccio del marito.

“John… resta a casa con me…” supplicò Sherlock.

“E io che pensavo che in questa casa ci fosse solo una bambina,” ridacchiò il medico, infilandosi la giacca e baciando le labbra del consulente investigativo.

Il vampiro mise un broncio degno di un bambino, ma l’Omega non si intenerì e uscì di casa, per svolgere tutte le commissioni che aveva previsto di fare quella mattina.

La giornata stava diventando sempre più calda. Uscito dalla porta, John si fermò sul primo gradino, per lasciarsi riscaldare il viso dal sole. Sorrise felice. Si sentiva appagato e in pace con il mondo. Da quando lui e Sherlock si erano sposati, quasi due anni prima, non avevano più avuto problemi. Nessuno si era intromesso nella loro vita né aveva cercato di rovinare la loro felicità. John sapeva che Sherlock continuava a indagare su James Moriarty, ma pensava che, ormai, tutto fosse passato.

La vita era bella.

John scese i gradini e si avviò lungo il marciapiede, per andare in banca. Non si accorse dell’uomo alto e magro, con la visiera del cappellino calata sugli occhi, che lasciò l’oscurità del proprio nascondiglio per seguirlo.

 

 

Nel reparto Omega del Bart’s regnava la tranquillità. I pazienti ricoverati stavano riposando, mentre al pronto soccorso erano presenti poche persone in attesa di essere visitate. John stava approfittando di quel momento di calma per aggiornare le cartelle cliniche e controllare gli esami richiesti per i propri pazienti. Un leggero bussare alla porta annunciò l’ingresso dell’infermiera che lo aiutava nell’ambulatorio: “Dottor Watson, c’è un signore che vorrebbe parlare con lei,” lo informò una Omega di mezza età con i capelli corti più grigi che biondi, leggermente in sovrappeso per la sua bassa statura.

“Grazie, Kathy, lo faccia pure accomodare,” le sorrise John.

“Veramente, dovrebbe ricevere questo signore nello studio misto.”

Il medico aggrottò la fronte, sorpreso. Chi lo stava cercando era un Alfa o un Beta, cui non era permesso entrare nel reparto Omega, se non durante l’orario di visita e solo per vedere il proprio parente ricoverato.

“Chi è che mi sta cercando?” Domandò, curioso.

“Non mi hanno detto il nome. Solo che è un suo amico, che le vuole fare una sorpresa,” sorrise l’infermiera.

John si alzò dalla scrivania, sempre più incuriosito. Uscito dall’ambulatorio, si diresse verso lo studio misto, che aveva una porta che dava accesso anche al pronto soccorso del Bart’s, destinato a curare Alfa e Beta. Sollevò la cornetta del telefono e digitò il numero della ricezione: “Sono il dottor John Watson. Mi hanno detto che ho una visita dall’esterno. Sono nello studio misto. Potete fare entrare la persona che mi sta cercando.”

“Va bene, dottor Watson.”

John si sedette alla scrivania, in attesa. Passarono pochi minuti e qualcuno bussò alla porta dello studio: “Avanti,” invitò John.

La porta si aprì ed entrò un uomo alto, magro, ma muscoloso. Un Beta.

“Che cosa posso fare per lei?” Domandò l’Omega.

L’uomo richiuse la porta e si voltò verso John, togliendosi il cappellino con la visiera che gli copriva il viso. Occhi verdi si ancorarono a quelli azzurri del medico. Era un po’ invecchiato. I capelli neri erano striati di bianco. Le rughe del volto erano più marcate, ma il sorriso che Sebastian Moran gli rivolse era sincero piacere di rivederlo. John era sbigottito e fissò il licantropo senza sapere che cosa fare o dire. 

“Ciao, John. Ti trovo in forma. Il matrimonio ti fa bene,” esordì Moran, impacciato.

“Ciao, Seb. Anche tu sei in forma,” ribatté John, titubante.

I due uomini si fissarono, entrambi insicuri su come proseguire il colloquio. Il silenzio imbarazzato fu interrotto dallo squillo del cellulare di John, che annunciava l’arrivo di un messaggio:

 

[17.06] Siamo in arrivo. Ti troviamo dalla dottoressa?

 

“Dannazione,” mormorò John, con voce appena udibile. Alzò gli occhi su Sebastian. Vedeva chiaramente che l’ex amico voleva parlargli, ma l’Omega non voleva assolutamente che Moran e Sherlock si incontrassero. Sapeva che il marito non sarebbe stato contento del ritorno del Beta nella vita del dottore: “Sebastian, mi dispiace mandarti via, ma non abbiamo nulla da dirci.”

Moran fece un paio di passi verso la scrivania cui era seduto John: “Ti prego, non ti porterò via molto tempo, ma ho bisogno di parlarti,” ribatté in tono accorato.

Il cellulare di John suonò ancora.

 

[17.08] Sei impegnato?

 

L’Omega digitò velocemente una risposta.

 

[17.09] No. Vi sto raggiungendo da Jasmine.

 

John si alzò e mise il cellulare nella tasca del camice: “Devo andare. Sherlock sta per arrivare con nostra figlia. Non voglio che vi incontriate. Scusami, Sebastian, ma noi non abbiamo nulla di cui parlare e non mi sembra il caso che tu e mio marito vi scontriate. Ti chiedo di andartene e di non cercarmi più.”

Moran estrasse un biglietto dalla tasca dei pantaloni e lo porse a John: “Per favore. È importante. Non solo per me. Non voglio procurarti dei problemi con Sherlock, ma devi ascoltarmi. Decidi tu dove e quando. Io ci sarò. Ti prego, John. Non insisterei, se non ritenessi quello che ti devo dire di vitale importanza. Per te. Chiamami. Presto.”

“Ci penserò, ma non ti prometto nulla,” sospirò l’Omega, prendendo il biglietto che il Beta gli stava porgendo e infilandolo in tasca.

Sebastian sorrise e se ne andò.

 

 

Mentre si metteva il berretto e usciva dallo studio, Moran non notò l’uomo alto e moro, con in braccio una bambina dai capelli ricci, neri e scompigliati, fermo davanti alla porta del reparto Omega. Sherlock, invece, vide il licantropo e lo riconobbe subito. L’espressione del suo viso si indurì. Non sapeva che Sebastian Moran fosse uscito di prigione. Non poteva essere una coincidenza che si trovasse al pronto soccorso del Bart’s e che stesse uscendo dallo studio in cui i medici del reparto Omega ricevevano Alfa e Beta. L’infermiera di John aprì la porta del reparto e lasciò entrare il vampiro e la bambina, sorridendo cordialmente: “Buon pomeriggio, signor Holmes. Ciao Rose, sei sempre più bella! Potete accomodarvi. La dottoressa Baker vi sta aspettando. Il dottor Watson è nello studio misto con un signore e vi raggiungerà subito.”

“Grazie, Becky,” mormorò Sherlock. La donna ridacchiò. Era abituata al fatto che il vampiro non la chiamasse con il suo nome. Che non ricordasse il nome di nessuno, se non quello del marito.

Sherlock seguì l’infermiera lungo i corridoi del reparto Omega. Fatti pochi passi, si incontrarono con John, che stava uscendo dallo studio misto: “Oh, eccovi qui! Come sta la mia meravigliosa principessa?”

Quando vide il papà, Rose gorgogliò un allegro: “Papà! Papà!” E allungò le braccia, cercando di raggiungere il collo di John. Il medico sorrise alla figlia e la prese dalle braccia del marito. La piccola strinse il collo del papà, che le diede un bacio su una guancia.

Sherlock osservava la scena, ma la sua mente era rivolta a Sebastian Moran. John lo aveva incontrato. Non c’erano dubbi, su questo. Moran era uscito dallo studio misto. John era uscito dallo studio misto. Erano insieme: _“Perché?”_

“Come è andato il pomeriggio? Tutto bene?” Domandò Sherlock.

“Sì, tutto bene. È stato un pomeriggio tranquillo. Per fortuna le emergenze non capitano tutti i giorni,” rispose John, senza guardare il marito.

Il cuore di Sherlock perse un colpo: _“Mi sta mentendo! John mi sta mentendo! Sta evitando il contatto diretto degli occhi. Perché? Perché non mi parla di Moran?”_

John si era avviato verso l’ambulatorio della collega che avrebbe visitato Rose. Si accorse che Sherlock non lo stava seguendo e si voltò verso il marito: “Tutto bene?” Chiese, teso.

Il vampiro fissò il medico, cercando di decidere che cosa fare. Non voleva litigare con John. Non lo avevano mai fatto. Il loro rapporto si basava da sempre sulla reciproca fiducia e sul reciproco rispetto. Oltre che sull’amore. Da quando si erano sposati, si erano sempre confidati tutto. Non esistevano segreti fra loro.

_“Almeno fino a oggi,”_ pensò Sherlock, irrigidendo la mascella.

John attendeva una risposta, leggermente preoccupato. Sherlock gli sorrise, rassicurante: “Vi stavo solo ammirando. Non te lo dico spesso, ma tu sai quanto io vi ami? Entrambi.”

“Sì, lo so. Anche io vi amo entrambi. Moltissimo,” John ricambiò il sorriso.

I due uomini si fissarono negli occhi. Entrambi in attesa che l’altro dicesse qualcosa. Nessuno dei due parlò. Sherlock si avvicinò a John ed entrarono nell’ambulatorio. Il vampiro non seguì la visita con particolare attenzione. La sua mente continuava a tornare all’immagine di Moran, che usciva dallo studio misto: _“Scoprirò che cosa tu mi stia nascondendo, John. Scoprirò perché Moran sia rientrato nella tua vita. Che cosa voglia da te. E farò qualsiasi cosa per proteggere te e Rose. Per non perdervi. Qualsiasi.”_

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

Avevate tutti capito che rose e fiori sarebbero durati poco. Non prendetevela troppo con il povero John. In realtà, non vuole nascondere nulla a Sherlock, ma solo evitare che si preoccupi. Da parte sua, Sherlock è geloso e non pone domande, per paura di altre menzogne.

Insomma, un tipico caso di fraintendimento.

 

Grazie a chi sia arrivato fino a qui.

Ogni commento è sempre benvenuto.

 

Se volete sapere come si evolverà la storia, l’appuntamento è per sabato prossimo, sempre qui.

 

Ciao!

 


	2. Perdono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE  
> Ebbene sì. Ancora attenzione. L’inizio e la fine del capitolo non sono esattamente delicati. Chi abbia già letto altri miei racconti, sa che cerco sempre di limitare le scene violente al minimo indispensabile, ma questo non significa che non ci siano.
> 
> Buona lettura

 

 Il lampo illuminò la notte, subito seguito dal rombo del tuono. Stava piovendo a dirotto. Il vento rendeva inutile l’uso dell’ombrello. Eppure John doveva riuscire a tornare a casa. Al 221B di Baker Street. Da Sherlock e Rose. Non c’era alcuna possibilità di trovare un taxi. Sembrava che fossero svaniti nella notte tempestosa. Con un sospiro, John alzò il collo della giacca e partì di corsa, dall’ingresso del Bart’s verso quello della metropolitana. Era tardi, ma i treni circolavano ancora. Un altro lampo squarciò la notte. Un altro tuono fece vibrare la città. L’acqua cadde dal cielo sempre più abbondante e violenta.

E fu tutto buio.

Il buio circondò John. Il buio lo inghiottì, facendo sparire i palazzi e le strade. John si fermò, cercando di capire dove si trovasse. Fu allora che sentì il ringhio. Basso, gutturale, feroce. John non vedeva nulla. Era spaventato, ma non sapeva dove andare per mettersi in salvo. Il cuore batteva fortissimo, rimbombando nelle orecchie. Un altro ringhio. Diverso, ma sempre ferale.

“Dove credi di nasconderti, impiastro? Pensavi di esserti liberato di me, ma io sono tornato. Sono qui, accanto a te. Pronto a strapparti il cuore,” sibilò la voce di Brent Watson nell’orecchio del figlio.

“Ed io lo aiuterò a farlo, fratellino. Ti terrò fermo, mentre mio padre ti farà lentamente a pezzi,” ghignò Harry.

Un lampo illuminò il buio. Brent era dietro al figlio. Harry accanto al fratello. Di fronte a John, c’era Sherlock. Fermo. Immobile. I capelli neri spiaccicati sulla testa. Uno sguardo gelido negli occhi chiarissimi. John sorrise sollevato: “Sherlock, aiutami. Non lasciare che mi facciano del male.”

Harry afferrò John, bloccandogli le braccia dietro la schiena, mentre Brent si portava di fronte al figlio. L’ennesimo lampo schiarì il buio. Sherlock non si era mosso. Fissava John, indifferente. Brent stracciò gli abiti del figlio con i propri artigli, procurandogli dei graffi sul petto.

“Sherlock! Aiutami! Ti prego!” Urlò John, disperato.

“No. Tu mi hai tradito. Mi hai mentito. Non meriti il mio aiuto,” ribatté Sherlock, voltando le spalle a John e scomparendo nella notte tempestosa.

“NO! SHERLOCK!” Gridò John, incredulo.

Sherlock non tornò indietro. Brent affondò gli artigli nel petto del figlio, mentre Harry piantò le zanne nel collo del fratello. John urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo.

 

 

**Perdono**

 

 

“John! John! Svegliati!”

La voce arrivava da lontano. John spalancò gli occhi. Il cuore batteva impazzito. Il respiro era affannato, come se avesse corso per chilometri. La gola bruciava. Sentiva un dolore fortissimo all’altezza del cuore e della gola, dove Brent e Harry lo avevano squarciato.

“John, sai dove ti trovi?”

La voce era più vicina. Preoccupata e tesa. John cercò di riprendere il controllo del proprio respiro. Di capire dove fosse. A chi appartenesse la voce che lo chiamava in modo concitato. Gli occhi percorsero velocemente il luogo in cui si trovava. E finalmente lo riconobbe. Era nella propria camera. Sdraiato sul proprio letto. Un viso incorniciato da una massa di ricci neri e scompigliati lo osservava.

“Sherlock… scusa… ti ho svegliato…” mormorò, passandosi una mano sul viso.

“Stai bene? Era da tanto tempo che non avevi un incubo,” domandò il vampiro, accarezzando il marito.

“Io…” un pianto disperato bloccò le parole di John in gola. Dall’interfono arrivavano i singhiozzi di Rose.

“Dannazione. Devo avere svegliato anche lei,” imprecò l’Omega, scostando le lenzuola attorcigliate intorno al suo corpo e infilandosi le ciabatte.

Sherlock si allungò e afferrò il marito per un braccio: “Aspetta, resta a letto. Vado io da Rose.”

John si liberò dalla presa del vampiro. Senza voltarsi verso l’Alfa, si alzò e si avviò verso la porta della stanza con passo deciso: “Cerca di dormire. A Rose penso io. Non ti preoccupare, sto bene.”

Sherlock non si mosse, sorpreso dalla reazione di John. Ascoltò i passi del marito salire le scale e raggiungere la camera della figlia. Sentì la voce di John, rassicurante e dolce, parlare con la bambina: “La mia povera piccola principessa. Papà ti ha tanto spaventata, ma non è nulla. Solo un brutto sogno. Adesso è passato. Dormi, tesoro di papà. Nulla e nessuno potrà mai farti del male,” sussurrò l’Omega.

Sherlock udì lo scricchiolio della sedia a dondolo. John iniziò a cantare sottovoce una dolce ninna nanna. Il consulente investigativo si sdraiò nuovamente sul letto, lasciando acceso l’interfono, per continuare a sentire la voce di John. Rose aveva smesso di piangere. Con un singhiozzo strozzato, si era abbandonata fra le braccia sicure e protettive del papà. Sherlock percepì il respiro regolare della bambina, nuovamente addormentata, mentre John continuava a cantare e a cullare entrambi. Anche l’Omega si era calmato.

Sherlock si chiese che cosa avesse risvegliato gli incubi che avevano caratterizzato i primi mesi del loro matrimonio. Gli venne in mente una sola risposta. Il volto di un uomo che si infilava un cappello, calando la visiera sugli occhi, mentre usciva dallo studio misto del pronto soccorso del Bart’s. Un uomo che era rientrato nella vita di John, risvegliando antichi demoni. Quell’uomo rispondeva al nome di Sebastian Moran.

 

 

Sherlock rimase sveglio a lungo, ma John non tornò nella loro camera. Al mattino, il vampiro fu svegliato dalla voce dell’annunciatrice che stava leggendo le notizie del radiogiornale. John non c’era. Il letto, dalla sua parte, era freddo. L’Alfa poteva sentire il marito muoversi in cucina. Si alzò, infilandosi velocemente una vestaglia blu. Quando arrivò in cucina, trovò John già vestito e pronto per uscire.

“Buongiorno, Sherlock. Ti ho lasciato dormire un po’ perché Rose ha ancora qualche linea di febbre e sarebbe meglio se non andasse all’asilo. Le ho già dato la colazione e sta dormendo. Se stai seguendo qualche caso e non puoi stare in casa con lei, telefono a Coline,” John sorrise al marito, mentre sistemava i piatti della colazione.

Sherlock afferrò John per un polso e lo costrinse a guardarlo in viso: “Sto io con Rose, non ci sono problemi. Però, fermati un momento. Ho bisogno di parlarti.”

John si irrigidì, ma si voltò verso il marito con un sorriso: “Dimmi.”

“Che cosa è successo stanotte? Stavi urlando il mio nome…”

“Sherlock, era solo un incubo! Non me lo ricordo nemmeno,” ridacchiò l’Omega, un po’ nervoso.

“Davvero?” Il vampiro alzò un sopracciglio, per nulla convinto dalla risposta.

John accarezzò il viso del marito: “Non voglio che ti preoccupi. Non sta accadendo nulla di strano. Io ho piena fiducia in te. So che ci sarai sempre, per me.”

“John…”

“Devo andare o arriverò tardi al lavoro. Ti chiamo più tardi per sentire come stia Rose,” lo interruppe, baciandolo sulle labbra e liberando il polso dalla stretta del marito.

Sherlock sospirò, ma non insisté per trattenere John. Avrebbe aspettato pazientemente la sera, per parlare con calma  all’Omega di Sebastian Moran.

John fu molto sollevato nel vedere che il vampiro non cercava di scoprire che cosa lo preoccupasse. Doveva prendere una decisione e non sarebbe stato semplice.

 

 

Era stata una giornata intensa per il reparto Omega. John non aveva potuto riflettere su che cosa fare con Sebastian. Il biglietto del licantropo pesava come un macigno nella tasca del suo camice, ma John aveva dovuto attendere la breve pausa pranzo per potersi appartare e prendere una decisione. Estrasse il biglietto dalla tasca, osservandolo come se fosse un pericoloso nemico. Sul piccolo pezzo di carta bianca, scritto in una grafia frettolosa, c’era un numero di cellulare. Niente altro.

“Un penny per i tuoi pensieri,” scherzò una voce stanca alle spalle di John.

L’Omega alzò lo sguardo, giusto in tempo per vedere Mike Stamford che appoggiava il proprio vassoio al tavolino e si sedeva accanto a lui.

“Sembri immerso in gravi problemi sentimentali. Non mi dirai che tu e Sherlock avete finalmente concluso la luna di miele e siete discesi fra noi comuni mortali!”

“Siamo sempre stati fra i comuni mortali,” borbottò John, continuando a fissare il biglietto.

“Che cosa è quello? Un biglietto d’amore del tuo amante segreto?” Ridacchiò Mike, infilando in bocca una forchetta con dei pezzetti di pollo.

“Non del mio amante. È il numero di cellulare di Sebastian,” sospirò John.

Il boccone andò di traverso a Mike, che tossì convulsamente, prima di dire con voce strozzata: “Sebastian? Non ti starai riferendo a Sebastian Moran, vero?”

John annuì, senza dire una parola.

“Sebastian è uscito di prigione? Quando lo hai visto? Che cosa vuole da te? Lo hai detto a Sherlock?”

“Sì. Ieri. Non lo so. No,” rispose John, continuando a guardare il biglietto.

Mike fissò John, allibito: “No? Non hai detto a Sherlock che Sebastian Moran, l’uomo che è arrivato a comprarti illegalmente pur di portarti a letto, ti è venuto a cercare? Sei impazzito?”

“Hai idea di come avrebbe reagito Sherlock, se glielo avessi raccontato? Sarebbe andato a cercare Seb e sarebbero sicuramente arrivati a prendersi a botte. Vuoi biasimarmi, perché sto cercando di evitare che mio marito finisca in galera per aggressione? O che rimanga ferito nello scontro?” Sbuffò l’Omega.

“I segreti non fanno bene al matrimonio,” sentenziò Mike.

“Non è un segreto. È un’omissione,” precisò John, irrigidendosi.

“Non fa differenza e lo sai. Comunque, tu ora getterai via quel biglietto e faremo finta che Sebastian Moran non sia mai venuto da queste parti.”

“Ho intenzione di dire a Seb che ci possiamo vedere oggi pomeriggio, a fine turno.”

Mike aprì la bocca un paio di volte, prima di riuscire a ribattere qualcosa di coerente: “Stai scherzando, vero? Tu non puoi incontrarti con Seb! Soprattutto, organizzando tutto alle spalle di Sherlock!”

“Stai reagendo come se ti dicessi che io voglia andare a letto con Seb! Voglio solo sentire che cosa abbia da dire. Potrebbe avere informazioni che potrebbero aiutare Sherlock a incastrare Moriarty,” sbottò John, seccato.

“A maggior ragione, Sherlock deve essere presente. Solo lui può valutare se Sebastian sappia qualcosa di utile oppure no.”

“Credi che io non sia abbastanza intelligente per capire se Seb possa aiutarci o no?”

“Non fare lo stupido. Sai benissimo che non si tratta di intelligenza, ma di fare la cosa giusta,” ribatté Mike, con calma.

John sospirò: “Lo so. Tu hai ragione, Mike, ma io sono fermamente convinto del fatto che sia meglio che Sherlock e Sebastian si incontrino il più tardi possibile e solo se sia veramente necessario. Anzi. Credo che sarebbe meglio che non si vedessero mai. Per quanto io possa rassicurarlo, Sherlock prova sempre una irrazionale gelosia verso Sebastian…”

“… irrazionale…” borbottò Mike.

“… e non voglio che si senta minacciato dal suo ritorno. Ascolto quello che Sebastian ha da dire e decido se sia il caso di parlarne con Sherlock oppure no. Nel primo caso, spiegherò a Sherlock le mie ragioni e accetterò la sua eventuale sfuriata. Nel secondo caso, impongo a Moran di non cercarmi più e Sherlock non verrà mai a sapere nulla. Sarà come se Seb non si fosse mai fatto vivo. Fine del problema,” concluse John, in tono ragionevole.

“Se hai già deciso che cosa fare, perché ne stai parlando con me?”

“Perché sono sicuro che Seb non abbia intenzione di farmi del male, ma non voglio sottovalutare il pericolo. Sarebbe da incoscienti. Scriverò a Moran che ci incontreremo nel bar di fronte al Bart’s. Tu sarai seduto a un altro tavolo e ci sorveglierai. Se Seb farà qualcosa che non ti piace o se io ti farò capire di essere in pericolo, potrai chiamare la polizia, Sherlock, l’esercito, chi riterrai più utile,” John informò l’amico.

“Così mi rendi tuo complice nel fare qualcosa su cui non sono d’accordo,” brontolò Mike.

“Ti prego?” Mormorò John, in tono quasi supplice.

“E sia! Ti farò da chaperon,” Mike si arrese, con un sospiro rassegnato.

John gli sorrise: “Grazie. Sei un vero amico.”

“Seee. Ricordatelo, quando Sherlock lo scoprirà e mi farà a pezzi per essere stato tuo complice.”

“Non ti preoccupare. Andrà tutto bene,” lo rassicurò l’Omega, mentre estraeva il proprio cellulare dalla tasca e spediva il messaggio a Sebastian Moran.

 

[14.30] Sun Bar. Oggi. Ore 18. JW

 

Subito dopo ne mandò un altro al marito.

 

[14.31] A fine turno mi fermo per un aperitivo con i colleghi. Arriverò a casa verso le 19/19.30. Rose come sta?

 

Sherlock lesse il messaggio, aggrottando la fronte. Non era certo la prima volta che John si fermava dopo il lavoro a bere qualcosa con i colleghi, ma di solito queste uscite erano organizzate con largo anticipo. Inoltre, era sospetto che John avesse questo impegno improvviso proprio il giorno dopo il ritorno di Sebastian Moran.

 

[14.33] Rose ha solo qualche linea di febbre, ma ha mangiato. Ci vediamo stasera. Divertiti.

 

Appena spedito il messaggio al marito, l’Alfa compose il numero della baby sitter.

“Pronto?” Rispose Coline, con un tono allegro nella voce.

“Sono Sherlock Holmes. Rose non sta bene, mio marito è al lavoro ed io devo uscire. Ho bisogno che tu sia qui per le 17 in punto.”

“Sarò puntuale,” confermò la ragazza.

Sherlock riattaccò, senza aggiungere altro. Il vampiro sperava di trovare il marito con gli amici ed era preoccupato dalla possibilità di sorprendere John in compagnia di Sebastian Moran, perché non era sicuro di come avrebbe potuto reagire.

 

 

Le ore del pomeriggio trascorsero lente e tediose sia per Sherlock sia per John. Il vampiro si diresse verso il Bart’s appena Coline arrivò al 221B di Baker Street. Sapeva che il turno di John terminava alle 18, ma voleva essere davanti all’ospedale prima, per essere sicuro che il marito non uscisse in anticipo. Una pioggerellina leggera e fastidiosa aveva iniziato a cadere da un cielo plumbeo all’inizio del pomeriggio. L’Alfa si era infilato in un vicolo, con il bavero del cappotto alzato, in modo da controllare i due ingressi principali del Bart’s. Poco prima delle 18, Sherlock vide Mike uscire dalla porta del pronto soccorso e dirigersi verso il Sun Bar. Quello era il locale in cui John e i colleghi si incontravano per festeggiare o bere qualcosa insieme. Un lieve senso di colpa iniziò a serpeggiare nell’animo del vampiro. Se Mike stava andando verso il bar, voleva dire che John non gli aveva mentito e che avevano organizzato un aperitivo all’ultimo minuto. Poco dopo le 18, anche John uscì dal Bart’s ed entrò al Sun Bar, ma si andò a sedere in un tavolo diverso rispetto a quello di Mike. Una fitta attraversò il cuore di Sherlock. Non fu necessario vedere entrare anche Sebastian Moran, per capire che John non avrebbe festeggiato qualcosa con Mike. Il licantropo entrò nel bar poco dopo John e si andò a sedere al tavolo dell’Omega. Una rabbia cieca si impadronì del vampiro. John gli aveva mentito. Gli aveva tenuto nascosto l’incontro con il suo vecchio corteggiatore. Che cos’altro non gli aveva detto?

 

 

Sebastian Moran si sedette al tavolo di John, togliendosi il berretto: “Ciao, John. Grazie per avere accettato di vedermi.”

L’Omega non allungò la mano né sorrise: “Non ho molto tempo, Seb. Dimmi velocemente perché tu abbia voluto vedermi.”

Il licantropo sospirò, fissandosi le mani, prima di alzare gli occhi verdi in quelli blu del medico: “Volevo chiederti scusa per quello che ti ho fatto due anni fa. Avevo capito che tu fossi stato costretto a firmare il contratto e non ho fatto nulla per aiutarti. Se non fosse arrivato Sherlock a far annullare il contratto, ti avrei obbligato a rispettare ogni sua clausola. Sono stato stupido, lo so. Questa, però, è la mia unica colpa. Averti desiderato così tanto da non riuscire ad accettare di essere considerato solo un amico, non un amante. Per quanto capisca che la mia parola possa valere poco, ti giuro che né io né mio padre ti abbiamo comprato da Magnussen.”

John scosse la testa: “Ci sono le prove, che vi hanno portato in prigione e che dimostrano il contrario di quello che affermi tu.”

“Quelle prove sono state manipolate e falsificate dal vero compratore, che non ha ancora desistito dal proprio intento. Tu non sei al sicuro, John. Lui è tanto paziente quanto letale. Sta solo aspettando che tu abbassi la guardia, per colpire ancora e farti del male. Molto male.”

L’Omega congiunse le mani sul tavolo: “E chi sarebbe questa anima nera?”

“L’uomo più pericoloso che io abbia mai conosciuto: James Moriarty,” rispose Seb, in tono deciso.

“Hai qualche prova che incolpi James?”

“No, ma…”

“Sebastian, stai accusando il tuo ex marito, che ha testimoniato contro di te in tribunale, che ti ha mandato in galera e si è preso il tuo patrimonio. Perché qualcuno dovrebbe crederti e non pensare che tu stia solo cercando di vendicarti di un uomo innocente?”

Moran appoggiò una mano su quelle di John: “So che la mia possa sembrare una ripicca, ma…”

Il licantropo non poté finire la frase. Fu afferrato alla gola, sollevato di peso dalla sedia e sbattuto con la schiena al muro.

“Leva le tue sporche mani da mio marito!” Sibilò Sherlock, mostrando le zanne.

“Sherlock! Lascialo!” Supplicò John, avventandosi sul marito e cercando di staccare la sua mano dal collo di Sebastian, che aveva preso il polso del vampiro tentando di allentarne la presa.

“Non so chi ti abbia fatto uscire dalla galera, ma se ti avvicini a John, io ti uccido!”

Anche Mike si era unito a John nel tentativo di costringere Sherlock a lasciare Sebastian.

“Sherlock, ti prego, non è successo nulla. Non mi ha fatto niente. Stava cercando di avvertirmi che sono in pericolo. Lascialo, per favore!”

“Mollalo, Sherlock! Lo stai soffocando! Come farai a proteggere John e Rose da James se finisci in prigione per omicidio?” Sbottò Mike.

Finalmente il vampiro lasciò andare la gola del licantropo che si accasciò a terra, tossendo convulsamente. John soccorse Sebastian, per accertarsi che non ci fossero ferite gravi. Quando rialzò lo sguardo, per parlare con il marito, Sherlock non c’era più.

 

 

Aveva smesso di piovere. La notte sarebbe stata serena, se non si fosse alzata una densa foschia, che aveva reso le strade di Londra spettrali e invisibili. Il licantropo moro e il biondo Omega uscirono dal locale. Il licantropo aveva un braccio intorno alle spalle dell’Omega. I due uomini non parlavano, ognuno immerso nei propri pensieri. Avvolti dalla nebbia, non si accorsero dell’essere magro e moro che li osservava da un vicolo buio. Le loro strade si incrociarono. L’essere nascosto nell’oscurità afferrò il licantropo e lo trascinò nel vicolo. L’Omega fu sbilanciato dal movimento e cadde sull’asfalto della piccola strada buia. Alzò gli occhi e vide l’essere magro, con una massa scompigliata di capelli mori e ricci, sovrastare il licantropo e squarciargli la gola con gli artigli. Occhi verdi e senza vita guardarono ciechi verso quelli azzurri dell’Omega biondo, che, inorridito, non riuscì nemmeno a gridare. Paralizzato dall’orrore, si voltò verso l’aggressore.  Non vide gli occhi dell’assassino. Solo le sue zanne scoperte. Con un balzo felino, l’essere si avventò sull’Omega, mettendogli una mano sulla bocca e bloccandolo a terra con il peso del proprio corpo. La mano libera iniziò a strappare gli abiti dell’Omega, esponendo il suo corpo minuto all’umida brezza della sera. L’Omega tentò inutilmente di liberarsi. La furia dell’aggressore lo teneva immobilizzato al suolo. Il giovane Omega biondo pensò alla propria bambina. Se avesse smesso di ribellarsi, forse il mostro avrebbe preso ciò che voleva e lo avrebbe lasciato tornare da lei. Sentì l’essere sogghignare e chiuse gli occhi, per non vedere. L’aggressore spostò di lato la testa dell’Omega e piantò le zanne nel suo collo. L’urlo di dolore fu soffocato dalla mano del mostro, sempre ben salda sulla bocca dell’Omega. Intanto, l’altra mano aveva finito di spogliare l’Omega, che fu penetrato violentemente. Stavolta non tentò nemmeno di urlare. L’Omega sentiva che le proprie forze diventavano sempre più deboli. Una lacrima scivolò involontaria, cadendo sull’asfalto freddo e grigio, mentre il mostro succhiava la vita dall’Omega e si muoveva dentro di lui, invadendolo e usandolo come se fosse stato un oggetto, non un essere umano. Insieme alle forze, anche il dolore iniziò a scemare. A diventare sempre più lontano. Come se appartenesse a un altro tempo. E la morte pietosa giunse a mettere fine a ogni sofferenza.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Ovviamente, no comment. Almeno da parte mia. Voi siete liberissimi di fare qualsiasi commento, perché, lo sapete, mi fa sempre piacere che mi diciate che cosa pensate delle mie storie. Soprattutto se non mi volete squarciare la gola, avvelenare, saponificare…
> 
> Grazie a chi sia arrivato qui a leggere e a chi stia seguendo la serie.  
> Grazie per i kudos, i bookmark e le subscription.
> 
> Se siete curiosi di sapere che cosa accadrà, l’appuntamento è per sabato prossimo. Sempre qui.
> 
> Ciao!


	3. Suspicion

Al 221B di Baker Street la notte nebbiosa era trascorsa solitaria e insonne, per il dottor John Watson. L’arrivo di un’alba altrettanto brumosa non portò né il sonno all’Omega né Sherlock a casa. Accertatosi che Sebastian Moran stesse bene e non avesse subito ferite gravi, a causa dell’aggressione subita da parte del vampiro, John era tornato velocemente a casa, tempestando il marito di chiamate e messaggi. Il vampiro non rispose né alle une né agli altri. John aveva telefonato ad amici e conoscenti, ma nessuno aveva visto Sherlock. Sia Greg sia Mycroft risultavano irraggiungibili al telefono e non si trovavano alla villa.

“Forse Sherlock è con uno di loro due, che starà cercando di farlo ragionare e convincendolo a tornare a casa,” sospirò John, seduto nella sua poltrona, con il cellulare stretto tra mani, giunte quasi in preghiera.

 

[5.30] Sono stato un idiota. Perdonami. Vieni a casa.

 

[5.40] Posso spiegarti. Mi dispiace. Vieni a casa.

 

[5.50] Non volevo ferirti. Ti amo. Vieni a casa.

 

Il cellulare continuava a rimanere silenzioso. John mandava decine di messaggi e ogni tanto telefonava. Senza successo. L’Omega iniziava a odiare la segreteria telefonica, mentre i messaggi sembravano inghiottiti da un buco nero. Nella sua mente, continuava ad apparire l’immagine di Sherlock, dopo che aveva mollato la presa sul collo di Sebastian. Lo sguardo nei suoi occhi. Ferito. Tradito. Deluso. Ogni volta il cuore di John saltava un colpo. E il dottore riprendeva a scrivere e telefonare.

 

[6.00] È stata tutta colpa mia. Ti chiedo scusa. Vieni a casa.

 

[6.10] Non ho scusanti. Dovevo parlarti del ritorno di Seb. Vieni a casa.

 

[6.20] Non volevo fare nulla di male. Volevo proteggerti. Vieni a casa.

 

La nebbia avvolgeva ancora Londra, quando il sole sorse sulla città, invisibile agli occhi umani. Ogni cosa era indistinta, velata, nascosta. Anche gli occhi degli amanti disperati.

 

 

**Suspicion**

 

 

John si era alzato dalla poltrona quando la voce di Rose era giunta dall’interfono, informandolo che la piccola fosse sveglia. La figlia lo aveva accolto con un sorriso radioso e le braccia tese, pronta a farsi coccolare dal papà. John si era lasciato andare a un sorriso triste: “Che cosa ho fatto, principessa. Forse ho rovinato la nostra vita. Se tuo padre non dovesse più tornare…” la voce si spense. Al solo pensiero che Sherlock potesse lasciarli, l’Omega si sentiva morire: “Non può finire così. Per un malinteso. Non lo permetterò, principessa. Farò in modo che tuo padre torni a casa. A costo di doverlo supplicare.”

Il campanello suonò e John sentì qualcuno salire le scale. Prese Rose fra le braccia e scese al piano di sotto. Sul pianerottolo si incrociò con Greg. L’ispettore appariva stanco, come qualcuno che non avesse dormito: “Ho visto che mi hai telefonato, stanotte. Che cosa è successo?” Chiese, con un sospiro.

“Sai dove sia Sherlock?” John rispose alla domanda con una  domanda, facendo accomodare Greg in salotto.

“No. Stanotte… stanotte… sono stato impegnato tutta la notte sulla scena di un duplice omicidio. Anche io ho cercato Sherlock. Volevo che mi aiutasse nelle indagini, ma non mi ha risposto. Speravo di trovarlo qui.”

John mise Rose sul seggiolone e iniziò a prepararle la colazione: “Mi sembri sconvolto. Si tratta di un omicidio così brutto?”

Greg si lasciò cadere su una delle sedie della cucina, mentre John preparava un po’ di tea: “Sono stati uccisi un Beta e un Omega. Erano sposati e avevano una figlia, della stessa età di Rose. Al licantropo hanno squarciato la gola ed è morto sul colpo. L’Omega, invece… Dio non riesco a pensarci. Quel bastardo ha infierito sull’Omega. Il medico legale non è ancora riuscito a contare tutte le ferite. Quella bestia lo ha pure stuprato. Prima di morire, quel povero ragazzo ha patito le pene dell’inferno,” terminò con rabbia, tralasciando di raccontare il dettaglio che lo aveva sconvolto maggiormente di quell’orribile delitto: la somiglianza della vittima con John.

“Poveretto. Spero che prendiate l’assassino. Sono sicuro che Sherlock ti aiuterà.”

John versò il tea in due tazze e si sedette al tavolo, voltandosi verso Rose per controllare che non si sporcasse e per imboccarla. Greg sorseggiò il tea bollente e si guardò intorno: “Dove è Sherlock?”

John si irrigidì. Si aspettava la domanda. Era più che logico che Greg chiedesse dove fosse il vampiro, dato che era venuto a chiedere il suo aiuto: “Non lo so,” rispose in un sussurro.

“Non lo sai?” Ripeté Greg, sorpreso.

“Abbiamo litigato… in un certo senso,” sospirò John e riferì a Greg di Sebastian Moran.

L’ispettore ascoltò attentamente, fino a quando John concluse il proprio racconto, senza voltarsi verso il cognato. Scosse la testa e sorrise, simpatizzando con la preoccupazione del dottore: “John, non è successa una tragedia. I fratelli Holmes sono un po’ possessivi e gelosi, a volte, ma non abbandonano mai le persone che amano. E posso assicurarti che Sherlock ti ama. Profondamente. Si sarà rifugiato da qualche parte a sbollire la rabbia. Presto farà uno dei suoi ingressi a effetto, parlerete, vi spiegherete e tutto tornerà a posto.”

“So che ho fatto una cosa stupida, ma…”

“Anche Sherlock ha la sua parte di colpa. Se si è presentato all’incontro, significa che ne era a conoscenza. È difficile, se non impossibile, ingannare i fratelli Holmes. Avete commesso entrambi degli errori e lo avete fatto per amore. Vi siete comportati come due idioti, ma non è la fine del mondo. Anzi. Da questa cosa ne uscirete più uniti di prima.”

Finalmente John si girò verso Greg: “Ne sei sicuro?”

“Assolutamente. Soprattutto perché sei in Calore e fare la pace sarà un vero piacere,” sogghignò Greg, facendo l’occhiolino a John, che scoppiò a ridere.

Il telefono di John iniziò a squillare. Il medico lo prese e vide sullo schermo il nome di Molly Hooper. Un po’ sorpreso per lo strano orario, l’Omega rispose: “Pronto?”

“Ciao John. Ho fatto il turno di notte alla morgue del Bart’s e sono appena tornata. Mike mi ha raccontato che cosa sia accaduto ieri sera con Sherlock e Sebastian. Immagino che tu sia preoccupato per Sherlock. Mi chiedevo perché avesse trascorso tutta la notte a fare esperimenti all’obitorio, ma lui non ha aperto bocca. Se lo avessi saputo prima, ti avrei avvertito,” riferì la moglie di Mike.

“Sherlock è ancora al Bart’s?” Domandò John, sollevato.

“Quando sono venuta via, lui stava eseguendo ancora un esperimento. Probabilmente, se esci subito, lo trovi ancora al Bart’s.”

“Grazie, Molly. Grazie di cuore. Ti devo la vita. Saluta Mike.”

John si voltò verso Greg, che gli sorrise: “Ho capito. Ti accompagno da Sherlock. Non è il caso che tu vada in giro da solo, nelle tue condizioni. Aspetterò pazientemente che abbiate fatto pace e che sia trascorso il Calore, prima di parlargli del mio caso.”

“Grazie, Greg. Lasciamo Rose alla signora Hudson e andiamo subito al Bart’s.”

Con una nuova speranza nel cuore, John prese la figlia e la borsa con le sue cose, che teneva sempre pronta. Presto avrebbe rivisto Sherlock. Presto avrebbero fatto pace. Presto tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità.

 

 

Arrivarono al Bart’s in poco tempo e andarono nel parcheggio interno, in modo che John non fosse costretto ad attraversare il pronto soccorso pieno di persone. Per quanto fosse raro che un Omega sposato venisse importunato, anche se era in Calore, era sempre meglio essere prudenti. Arrivarono ai laboratori adiacenti all’obitorio senza incontrare anima viva. Dalla finestrella, posta nella parte superiore della porta, John vide Sherlock, che stava osservando qualcosa al microscopio. Nella stanza non c’era nessun altro.

“Sarà meglio che tu chiuda la porta e abbassi la tendina. Io rimarrò qui a fare la guardia, ma potrei essere costretto ad andare via e qualcuno potrebbe vedervi mentre fate la pace,” sogghignò Greg.

John alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma sorrise riconoscente. Entrò nel laboratorio, girò la chiave, per bloccare la serratura, e abbassò la tendina, per impedire a chiunque di vedere dentro. Quando si voltò verso il marito, occhi di un azzurro incredibilmente chiaro lo stavano fissando, guardinghi.

John esitò. Uno strano imbarazzo aleggiò nell’aria. Per la prima volta da quando si erano conosciuti, John e Sherlock non sapevano bene come rapportarsi l’uno con l’altro. Entrambi stavano trattenendo il fiato, aspettando che l’altro reagisse. Improvvisamente, incapaci di attendere ancora, John e Sherlock si mossero insieme, andando uno verso l’altro e parlando all’unisono: “Mi dispiace. Sono stato un idiota. Avrei dovuto… no è colpa mia…”

Si fermarono a pochi centimetri di distanza. Un lieve sorriso increspò le labbra di entrambi e cominciarono a ridacchiare. John mise un dito sulle labbra di Sherlock: “Prima io. Mi dispiace di non averti detto che Sebastian fosse venuto a cercarmi. Ti giuro che è stata la prima volta che ti ho nascosto qualcosa e mi sono sentito in colpa per tutto il tempo. Io volevo solo evitare uno scontro fra te e Seb, ma volevo anche scoprire se lui sapesse qualcosa su James Moriarty, che potesse aiutarti a mandarlo in prigione.”

Sherlock prese la mano di John e baciò il dito che aveva sulle labbra. Con dolcezza lo scostò, prima di parlare: “Anche io mi devo scusare. Ho visto Moran uscire dallo studio misto e ho capito subito che vi eravate incontrati. Solo che… solo che io sono geloso… so che è un sentimento irrazionale, ma…”

“Sei sexy,” sorrise John.

“Davvero?” Sherlock portò il braccio di John dietro al proprio collo.

“Quando sei geloso sei molto sexy. Forse dovrei farti ingelosire più spesso.”

“Non lo dici solo perché sei in Calore e vuoi che ti dimostri quanto tu sia mio e non di un Sebastian Moran qualsiasi?” sussurrò Sherlock, con voce bassa e sensuale, direttamente nell’orecchio di John.

L’Omega rabbrividì di piacere e abbracciò il marito: “Posso riflettere sulla risposta?”

“Certamente. Posso fornirti qualche elemento di riflessione?”

“Tutti quelli che vuoi,” mormorò John, sulle labbra di Sherlock.

L’Omega e il vampiro si baciarono. Le labbra si unirono. Le lingue si sfiorarono in un giocoso rincorrersi e cercarsi. Le braccia avvolsero il corpo dell'altro, stringendolo quasi volessero diventare un tutt’uno. Sherlock spinse John contro un tavolo e lo liberò, buttando in terra ciò che c’era sopra con un colpo di mano. Sempre stringendo John con un braccio, con l’altra mano gli slacciò i pantaloni. L’Alfa girò l’Omega e lo fece sdraiare sul tavolo a faccia in giù, abbassando pantaloni e slip con un solo movimento. Sherlock fece lo stesso con i propri abiti e si sdraiò sul corpo di John, per arrivare a mordicchiare il lobo di un orecchio, prima di bisbigliare: “Sei pronto a godere, mio piccolo Omega?”

“Dimostrami che non sei un Alfa per sbaglio,” rispose John, quasi senza fiato.

Il vampiro penetrò il marito, con delicati movimenti del bacino. Scostò il colletto della camicia del dottore e baciò, leccò e succhiò l’incavo fra la spalla e il collo, mentre entrava sempre più profondamente. John gemeva per il piacere, chiamando il nome del marito e andando incontro ai movimenti di Sherlock, che si fecero sempre più erratici, colpendo ripetutamente la prostata dell’Omega, ormai prossimo all’orgasmo. L’Alfa affondò i denti nel collo di John e bevve il suo sangue. L’Omega venne, mentre il vampiro continuava a muoversi dentro di lui, fino a quando il suo piacere raggiunse l’apice e si accasciò sul marito.

Rimasero così, immobili, per qualche minuto, in attesa che il respiro e i battiti del loro cuore tornassero normali. Sherlock circondò i fianchi di John con le braccia e riprese a baciargli il collo.

“Stai bene?” Domandò, fra un bacio e l’altro.

“Sto sempre bene, quando tu sei con me. Andiamo a casa o trascorriamo un Calore alternativo, chiusi nel laboratorio dell’obitorio del Bart’s?”

“Sarebbe divertente, ma qualcuno potrebbe avere da ridire. Andiamo a casa,” ridacchiò Sherlock.

L’Omega e l’Alfa si ricomposero e rimisero a posto il laboratorio. Quando aprirono la porta, trovarono Greg appoggiato alla parete di fronte. L’ispettore li accolse con un sorriso irriverente, che non faceva nulla per nascondere: “Mi è sembrato di capire che abbiate fatto pace. Oppure ho frainteso certi rumori che ho sentito provenire dal laboratorio?” Domandò con aria fintamente innocente.

John arrossì violentemente, mentre Sherlock scrollò le spalle: “Non so che cosa tu creda di avere sentito. Ti suggerisco di farti controllare l’udito. Per un poliziotto è importante quanto la vista.”

Greg scoppiò a ridere, ma non aggiunse altro.

 

 

Erano trascorsi due dei tre giorni del Calore. Sherlock e John erano chiusi in casa, da quando Greg li aveva riaccompagnati al 221B di Baker Street e aveva preso Rose, portandola alla villa. I due coniugi, amici, amanti non avevano avuto tempo per parlare di Sebastian Moran. Quando non erano impegnati a fare l’amore, riposavano. Avevano ritrovato la loro usuale armonia e nessuno dei due voleva rovinare il periodo del Calore, facendo entrare nella loro camera da letto un terzo incomodo così ingombrante come il moro licantropo dagli occhi verdi. John sentiva, però, che non potevano continuare a evitare l’argomento.

Erano tornati a letto, dopo avere fatto la doccia insieme. Sherlock stringeva John fra le proprie braccia e gli accarezzava la schiena, distrattamente.

“A che cosa stai pensando?” Domandò John, in tono neutro.

Sherlock smise un attimo di accarezzare John, ma riprese subito: “Sebastian Moran,” rispose, in tono tentennante.

John sollevò la testa, per guardare il marito negli occhi: “Che cosa vuoi sapere?” Sospirò.

“Ti ha dato informazioni interessanti su Moriarty?”

“No. Seb non ha prove contro James. È sicuro della sua colpevolezza. Può elencarti tante circostanze che portano alla conclusione che Moriarty sia il responsabile di tutto, incluso l’omicidio del suo stesso padre, ma si tratta solo di congetture. Quelle che noi potremmo chiamare prove circostanziali, un buon avvocato le definirebbe solo sfortunate e fortuite coincidenze. E James ha un esercito di ottimi avvocati, che ci seppellirebbero vivi, scagionandolo da ogni colpa.”

“Allora perché ti ha cercato?”

John non poté evitare di percepire una nota di rabbia nella voce del marito e gli si strinse il cuore: “Voleva mettermi in guardia. È sicuro che Moriarty stia tramando qualcosa contro di me, o di noi, aspettando solo il momento più propizio. Lo ha descritto come un serpente paziente e scaltro, infido e sottile. Capace di qualsiasi bassezza pur di ottenere ciò che vuole.”

“E lui vuole te?”

“O la mia morte. Seb non è sicuro di che cosa passi nella mente contorta dell’ex marito.”

“Capisco…”

“Ti giuro che non sto nascondendo né omettendo nulla,” aggiunse John, in tono accorato.

Sherlock lo strinse e gli baciò le labbra, facendo un lieve sorriso rassicurante: “Lo so.”

“Hai un piano?”

“Dormire. Abbiamo ancora un giorno di Calore e dobbiamo conservare le forze. Poi penseremo a come fermare James Moriarty, una volta per tutte.”

John sbadigliò: “Non sono quasi mai stato tanto d’accordo con te su qualcosa.”

“Quasi?” Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, interdetto.

“Sul dormire. Io sono perfettamente d’accordo con te quando mi proponi altro da fare. Però, hai ragione: ora è tempo di riposare. Per riprendere certi discorsi, abbiamo ancora un giorno intero,” ribatté John, in tono malizioso.

Sherlock rise, mentre John appoggiò la testa sul petto del marito. Il ritmico battito del cuore del vampiro suonò come una ninna nanna alle orecchie dell’Omega, che si addormentò. L’Alfa ascoltò il respiro regolare del marito, per accertarsi che cadesse in un sonno profondo. Doveva uscire di casa, ma non voleva che John si preoccupasse. Sherlock sapeva che il medico avrebbe dormito per le seguenti due o tre ore. Era il tempo che gli serviva per portare a termine la sua missione e tornare a casa, per ricominciare a fare l’amore con John. I suoi aiutanti senzatetto avrebbero lavorato per lui, durante l’ultimo giorno di Calore dell’Omega. E lui avrebbe avuto il tempo per decidere come gestire l’indagine su James Moriarty. Sherlock era certo che fosse giunto il momento di chiudere definitivamente la partita con il licantropo.

 

 

La notte era calata su Londra. La luna era nascosta da nuvole nere. Nell’aria aleggiava un odore di umidità, che prometteva pioggia. Chiusa la porta del 221B di Baker Street, Sherlock alzò il bavero del lungo cappotto e si avviò per la strada deserta. Non si accorse dell’ombra che si scostò dal vicolo del palazzo di fronte. Non si avvide del ghigno dell’ombra, che alzò gli occhi verso le finestre del 221B, sogghignando: “Sei solo, piccolo Johnny. Potrei entrare facilmente in quella casa, che tu credi sicura, e fare di te ciò che voglio. Smembrarti. Facendoti urlare di dolore. Fino a quando saresti tu stesso a supplicarmi di ucciderti. E ti concederei di morire solo quando avrei finito di divertirmi. Con il tuo sangue a ricoprire il mio corpo. Scendere caldo nella mia gola. Non stasera, però. Non stanotte. Presto. Presto. Molto presto. Ti verrò a trovare molto presto. Non mi scapperai, Johnny caro. Stanotte, però, sarà un altro simile a te a placare la mia sete e la mia fame. Riposa bene. Presto, molto presto, ti presenterò il conto e pagherai per tutto.”

L’ombra si ritirò nel vicolo e sparì, avvolta dall’oscurità della notte.

 

 

Il Calore era terminato. John e Sherlock avrebbero trascorso la giornata insieme. Il primo giorno dopo il Calore era chiamato del Riposo, perché sia l’Omega sia il suo compagno erano esentati dal lavoro. In quella stessa giornata, l’Omega doveva essere sottoposto a una visita medica, per accertare se fosse stato ingravidato. John e Sherlock avevano approfittato del giorno di riposo e del fatto che Rose fosse ancora alla villa, da Mycroft e Greg, per alzarsi tardi. Erano seduti al tavolo della cucina, per un pranzo leggero. La finestra era aperta. La giornata soleggiata era allietata da un vento fresco, figlio della pioggia dei giorni precedenti. John continuava a spostare il cibo da una parte all’altra del piatto, senza mangiare. Sherlock lo stava osservando da qualche minuto, cercando di capire quale fosse il problema che affliggesse il marito. Con delicatezza, appoggiò una mano su una di quelle dell’Omega, attirando il suo sguardo su di sé: “Se anche non sei rimasto incinto, non ti devi preoccupare. Siamo ancora entrambi giovani e ci saranno tanti altri Calori. Vedrai che Rose avrà i fratellini che vogliamo darle,” sorrise, rassicurante.

John aggrottò la fronte, perplesso: “Lo so, non sono preoccupato. Perché pensi che io lo sia?”

“Stai spostando il cibo nel piatto come faccio io, quando non voglio che tu ti accorga che non sto mangiando.”

L’Omega osservò il proprio piatto, stupito, e scoppiò a ridere: “Non me ne ero reso conto.”

“A che cosa stavi pensando?”

“A Sebastian Moran,” sospirò John.

“A Moran?” Ribatté Sherlock, irrigidendosi lievemente.

“Non a lui direttamente. A quello che è accaduto perché non ti ho parlato del suo ritorno. Mi sono veramente spaventato, quando non hai risposto alle mie telefonate e ai miei messaggi. Ho creduto che tu volessi lasciarmi. Mi mancava il fiato. Non riuscivo a pensare a come sarebbe stata la mia vita senza di te,” rispose l’Omega, scuotendo la testa.

“Mi dispiace che tu ti sia preoccupato. Si era scaricata la batteria del cellulare. Sai che non ti lascerei mai. Lotterei contro tutto e contro tutti, pur di non perderti.”

John sorrise, felice: “Questo era il punto cui volevo arrivare. Noi ci amiamo e abbiamo fiducia l’uno nell’altro, quindi dobbiamo sempre dirci tutto, anche se si tratta di qualcosa che potrebbe ferire l’altro. Noi siamo Legati. Siamo un’unica anima. Un unico essere. Insieme possiamo affrontare qualsiasi problema. Insieme. Niente più segreti. Niente più omissioni. Solo la nuda e cruda verità. Sei d’accordo?”

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio, cercando di celare un sorriso sarcastico: “Sei un po’ melodrammatico, lo sai?”

John alzò gli occhi al soffitto: “Senti chi parla…”

Si fissarono negli occhi e scoppiarono a ridere. Sherlock strinse ancora la mano di John: “Sono d’accordo con te. A questo proposito…”

La porta d’ingresso sbatté violentemente contro il muro e alcuni poliziotti, armati di fucile, fecero irruzione in cucina. Sherlock e John scattarono in piedi, avvicinandosi al fondo della cucina. Il vampiro si mise davanti al marito, pronto a difenderlo da un eventuale attacco. Gli agenti percepirono l’odore dell’Omega appena uscito dal Calore e si bloccarono, senza abbassare le armi. Alle loro spalle comparve una giovane licantropa di colore, con i capelli ricci e disordinati: “Bene bene, strambo. Stavolta sei stato tu a commettere un errore madornale. Se pensavi di poter compiere due duplici omicidi efferati e uscirne indenne, contando sull’aiuto di tuo fratello e di tuo cognato, hai fatto male i tuoi conti. Noi poliziotti non siamo così stupidi, come tu pensi,” ghignò.

Sherlock socchiuse gli occhi: “Non ho mai detto che tutti i poliziotti siano stupidi. Greg, ad esempio, è molto intelligente, per essere un uomo comune. Tu, invece, Donovan, abbassi decisamente il quoziente intellettivo della categoria.”

“Oh, sì, continua a fare il gradasso, strambo. Mi piace sentirti parlare. Raccontami anche come ci si sente a massacrare due Omega e i loro mariti, lasciando orfane due povere bambine.”

“Che cosa sta dicendo, sergente Donovan? Di che cosa sta accusando mio marito?” Sbottò John.

“Io accuso Sherlock Holmes di essere il responsabile di due duplici feroci omicidi, commessi cinque e due notti fa,” rispose la donna.

“Lei è pazza! Sherlock non è un assassino. Lui vi aiuta ad arrestare i colpevoli. Non commetterebbe mai un omicidio,” ribatté John, in tono infervorato e sdegnato.

“Davvero, dottore? È sicuro di conoscere bene l’uomo che ha sposato? I due Omega non sono stati solo massacrati, ma anche stuprati con inaudita violenza e dissanguati. Vuole vedere le loro fotografie?” La poliziotta gettò sul tavolo delle stampe, che si sparsero, mostrando le  immagini di morte e devastazione impresse sulla loro carta. John osservò i poveri corpi martoriati e gli si strinse il cuore: “Poveretti…”

“Non nota nulla di strano in quei due Omega, dottore?” Chiese Donovan, in tono insinuante.

John guardò le fotografie, senza capire: “Che cosa dovrei vedere, secondo lei?”

Con un sorriso trionfante, Sally Donovan fece esplodere la propria teoria nella stanza silenziosa: “Quei due Omega sembrano il suo ritratto, dottore. Biondi, non troppo alti, ma ben proporzionati, gli occhi azzurri, hanno poco meno di trent’anni e hanno partorito una bambina non più di due anni fa.”

John osservò meglio le fotografie, cercando di vedere la somiglianza suggerita dalla donna. Il medico non poteva dire che la poliziotta non avesse ragione: “Perché Sherlock avrebbe dovuto uccidere due Omega, che mi somigliavano fisicamente?” Domandò, in tono secco.

“Perché, in realtà, vorrebbe uccidere lei, ma non ne ha il coraggio, così massacra degli Omega che le assomiglino. Quei due poveretto non sono altro che suoi sostituti, per la mente malata di Sherlock Holmes.”

“Ora sono sicuro che lei abbia bisogno di un bravo psichiatra. Mi dica, sergente Donovan, secondo la sua strampalata e fantasiosa teoria, perché mai mio marito mi vorrebbe morto?”

“A causa della sua relazione con Sebastian Moran,” rispose Donovan.

“Io non ho alcuna relazione con Sebastian Moran!” Ringhiò John, furente.

“Davvero? Lei si è incontrato con Sebastian Moran proprio cinque sere fa, al Sun Bar. Sherlock Holmes, suo marito, la ha colta in flagrante e ha aggredito il suo amante, poi è sparito nel nulla. Nessuno lo ha visto per tutta la notte. Nessuno sa dove sia stato. Che cosa abbia fatto. Quella stessa notte è stato commesso il primo feroce duplice omicidio.”

“Ho trascorso la notte all’obitorio del Bart’s. Puoi chiederlo a Molly Hooper,” intervenne Sherlock, in tono gelido.

“Due notti fa il nostro consulente investigativo preferito è sgattaiolato fuori di casa e ha massacrato la seconda coppia,” continuò Donovan, imperterrita.

“Due notti fa ero ancora in pieno Calore. Persino lei dovrebbe sapere che Alfa e Beta non lasciano i propri Omega, durante il Calore,” ribatté John, sprezzante.

“Ne è così sicuro, dottore? È veramente certo che suo marito non la abbia abbandonata, malgrado fosse in Calore? Guardi un po’ queste immagini. Sono state riprese dalla telecamera posta proprio di fronte alla porta del 221B di Baker Street,” sogghignò la poliziotta, buttando altre due foto sul tavolo.

Le immagini erano scure, ma si poteva riconoscere bene Sherlock, avvolto nel suo lungo cappotto nero. Sulle fotografie erano stampati il giorno e l’ora della ripresa: dodici luglio ore 2.30.

John spostò lo sguardo su Sherlock, incredulo. Il vampiro prese il marito per le spalle: “Stavo per dirtelo, quando questi idioti hanno fatto irruzione. So che cosa può sembrare, ma ti posso giurare…”

“Non hai bisogno di giurare nulla. Io so che non hai commesso quegli omicidi. Potrai anche essere arrabbiato con me, ma non uccideresti mai degli innocenti, solo perché mi assomigliano vagamente!”

Sherlock sorrise e baciò John sulle labbra. Lo strinse fra le braccia e sussurrò: “James ha finalmente fatto la propria mossa. Si è dimostrato geniale e perverso, non c’è che dire. Vai alla villa da Mycroft e Greg. Non rimanere mai da solo. Io starò bene.”

Prima che John potesse ribattere, Sherlock si staccò da lui e si lanciò attraverso la finestra della cucina.

“Prendetelo! Sparategli!” Urlò Donovan.

Gli agenti si mossero verso la finestra, ma John si mise sulla loro strada, facendo loro perdere secondi preziosi. Quando il primo dei poliziotti arrivò alla finestra, non c’era più alcuna traccia di Sherlock.

“Arrestate il dottor Watson e sbattetelo in cella per ostacolo alle indagini e favoreggiamento!” Sbraitò la licantropa, furiosa.

Uno degli agenti la fissò interdetto: “Non può dire sul serio. Oggi è il giorno di Riposo…”

“Stai disobbedendo a un mio ordine diretto? Vuoi che dica alla disciplinare di indagare su di te?” Domandò Donovan, in tono minaccioso.

L’uomo deglutì a vuoto. Tutti sapevano quanto Sally Donovan sapesse essere vendicativa: “No, signora.”

“Allora fai quello che ti ho ordinato. – la poliziotta si voltò verso l’Omega, con gli occhi luccicanti di rabbia – Dopo avere trascorso qualche ora nella cella comune, le passerà la voglia di proteggere quel pazzo di suo marito e mi dirà tutto quello che voglio sapere.”

John la fissò negli occhi, senza mostrare timore: “Lei si sbaglia. Mio marito è innocente. Quando la verità verrà a galla, lei non la passerà liscia.”

“Portatelo via!”

L’agente ammanettò John con i polsi dietro la schiena e lo scortò fino all’auto della polizia parcheggiata davanti al 221B di Baker Street. L’Omega non era preoccupato. Sherlock era libero e avrebbe smascherato il vero colpevole degli omicidi per cui era sospettato, rispedendo al mittente l’infamante accusa che gli era stata gettata addosso. Mycroft e Greg avrebbero presto scoperto che cosa stesse accadendo e sarebbero intervenuti in suo aiuto. Era giunta l’ora della resa dei conti e sarebbero stati loro a uscirne vincitori, perché erano insieme e uniti. E nessuno poteva distruggerli.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Ebbene sì: John è vivo e vegeto. So che nel finale del secondo capitolo sono stata particolarmente perfida, lasciandovi credere che John fosse stato ucciso, ma spero che non vi dispiaccia se le cose non sono andate così.
> 
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo.  
> I commenti sono sempre graditi. 
> 
> Per sapere che cosa accadrà, l’appuntamento è sempre qui, sempre sabato prossimo.
> 
> Ciao!


	4. True

La città soleggiata scorreva accanto al finestrino dell’auto della polizia. John sedeva sul sedile posteriore, osservando il paesaggio apparire e scomparire, con i polsi ammanettati dietro la schiena. Gli agenti erano seduti davanti a lui e bofonchiavano a voce bassa, come se non volessero farsi sentire dal dottore.

“La Donovan ci farà finire in un mare di guai,” sbottò l’agente che stava guidando, un giovane licantropo dai capelli così biondi da sembrare quasi albino.

Il collega, un vampiro dai capelli brizzolati quasi in età da pensione, si mosse sul sedile accanto, chiaramente a disagio: “Già. Lei ha voluto agire, ma questi due sono i cognati di Lestrade. Non credo che lui sarà contento, quando saprà che abbiamo fatto irruzione a casa loro nel giorno del Riposo. E chissà quanto urlerà, appena scoprirà che abbiamo messo un Omega nelle celle comuni!”

“Maledizione a lei. Ci manderanno a dirigere il traffico. E questo perché la Donovan deve vendicarsi di tutte le volte in cui Holmes le ha fatto fare la figura della stupida.”

“Holmes non è simpatico nemmeno a me. È intelligente e ci aiuta a risolvere casi difficili, ma è insopportabilmente borioso e pieno di sé. Se la Donovan pensa di avere le prove e lo vuole arrestare, per me può fare quello che le pare, basta che non ci vada di mezzo io!” Ringhiò il secondo agente.

“Non possiamo disobbedire a un ordine diretto. Per fortuna la hanno sentita in tanti. Quando finiremo davanti alla commissione disciplinare e ci difenderemo accusando lei, avremo dei testimoni che avvalleranno la nostra deposizione. Ti assicuro che sarà solo la cara Donovan a passar un mare di guai. Altro che vendetta o avanzamento di carriera! I capi manderanno lei a dirigere il traffico, non certo noi.”

Erano arrivati a Scotland Yard. Gli agenti fecero scendere John dalla macchina: “Dottor Watson, ci dispiace molto, ma ha sentito gli ordini del sergente Donovan. Siamo costretti a chiuderla in una cella comune,”  l’agente più giovane informò l’Omega, mentre lo conducevano verso le celle di detenzione.

“Lo capisco. Non vi preoccupate. Sono sicuro che o Greg o Mycroft arriveranno quanto prima e mi faranno uscire o spostare in una cella per Omega,” John scrollò le spalle, fiducioso nel fatto che i cognati avessero saputo che cosa stesse accadendo e che sarebbero intervenuti in fretta.

Il secondo agente aprì la porta di una cella e guardò in modo torvo i tre prigionieri presenti all’interno. Erano due licantropi e un vampiro, accusati di piccoli reati: “Ascoltatemi bene, feccia. Se osate toccare quest’uomo anche solo con un dito, vi garantisco che passerà molto tempo prima che rivediate la luce del sole. Ci siamo capiti?”

Gli uomini risposero con alcuni grugniti inintelligibili e fissarono incuriositi il nuovo venuto. L’altro agente tolse le manette a John, che entrò nella cella. La porta fu chiusa alle sue spalle. I due agenti se ne andarono, lasciando solo l’Omega. Il dottore raddrizzò le spalle e si diresse, con passo deciso e sicuro, verso una delle panche, sedendosi con la schiena appoggiata al muro. Doveva resistere. Non sarebbe rimasto lì dentro a lungo. Doveva solo non attirare l’attenzione dei suoi compagni di cella o provocare una loro reazione e tutto sarebbe andato bene.

 

 

**True**

 

 

I tre carcerati continuarono a osservare il nuovo venuto. Il suo odore era inequivocabile. Quel piccolo uomo biondo ben proporzionato era un Omega. Appena uscito dal Calore. Il suo profumo era invitante e irresistibile. Uno dei licantropo era in cella per guida in stato di ebbrezza e si andò a sedere nella panca più lontana da John. Lui aveva già abbastanza problemi e non voleva aggravare la propria posizione immischiandosi con un Omega. Gli altri due uomini erano delinquenti abituali e conoscevano bene le regole delle prigioni reali inglesi. Sapevano che c’erano celle riservate agli Omega. Se veramente quei poliziotti avessero voluto salvaguardare il piccolo Omega, non lo avrebbero rinchiuso con loro. Le minacce del poliziotto, quindi, non avevano alcun valore. Quella frase era stata pronunciata solo per evitare grossi problemi agli agenti, quando si sarebbe scoperto che i tre prigionieri avevano usato l’Omega come più li aggradasse. Anzi. Erano autorizzati a divertirsi come più desideravano. Sarebbero stati considerati stupidi, se si fossero fatti sfuggire un’occasione servita su un piatto d’argento.

Il secondo licantropo era un uomo di mezza età, tarchiato e senza capelli. La t-shirt che indossava lasciava scoperte le braccia piene di tatuaggi. L’uomo aveva l’aria di uno che fosse entrato e uscito dalle regali galere da quando era nato. Con aria indifferente, si sedette accanto a John e appoggiò una mano su un ginocchio del dottore, salendo verso l’interno. John prese il polso del licantropo e lo fissò dritto negli occhi, con sguardo fermo e privo di paura: “Se io fossi in te, mi fermerei qui, toglierei la mano dalla mia coscia e mi alzerei, andando a sedermi il più lontano possibile da me.”

“E perché mai dovrei fare una cosa così assurda, dolcezza? Non voglio farti del male, ma solo dimostrarti che cosa sia un vero uomo. Sono sicuro che insieme ci divertiremo. Fidati di me, piccolo. Dopo che avrò finito con te, scoprirai di non avere mai goduto veramente, in tutta la tua vita,” sussurrò il licantropo, cercando di essere sensuale, ma risultando solo ridicolo.

“Oh, io sono sicuro delle tue capacità amatoriali. Non ho alcuna intenzione di metterle in dubbio. Ti avvertivo solo per il tuo bene. Hai sentito parlare di quel pazzo che sta squarciando le gole di licantropi e Omega?”

“Certo, che ne ho sentito parlare, bellezza. È sulla bocca di tutti. La polizia ha capito chi sia ed è andata a prenderlo. Presto ci farà compagnia. Anzi. Forse non è il caso che tu stia solo con lui. Se farai il bravo, ti difenderò io da quel pazzo. Se mi farai divertire, non dovrai temere più nessuno. Hai la mia parola d’onore.”

“Ho delle notizie recenti per te. La polizia si è lasciata scappare il vampiro sospettato degli omicidi. Che, guarda caso, è mio marito. Io posso anche lasciarti fare, però, poi, quando mio marito verrà a squarciarti la gola, non venirmi a dire che non ti avevo avvisato,” ribatté John, in tono serafico e con un sorriso cordiale sulle labbra.

Il licantropo tolse la mano di scatto, come se avesse preso la scossa. Nello stesso istante, un ringhio furioso arrivò dall’altra parte delle sbarre: “Apri questa porta. E tu! Allontanati da lui o farò in modo che tu possa vedere la luce del sole a scacchi per il resto della tua vita!”

John si voltò verso la porta e vide un Greg Lestrade furente, che gesticolava sia verso l’agente, che stava arrivando di corsa con le chiavi della cella, sia verso il licantropo, che stava molestando John. Il giovane Omega non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso divertito, nell’osservare l’espressione del cognato. Non lo aveva mai visto così arrabbiato, nemmeno quando discuteva con Mycroft o Sherlock: “Sto bene, Greg. Non ti preoccupare. Non è successo niente,” lo rassicurò, alzandosi.

“Vieni fuori. Ti porto a casa,” ordinò Greg, in tono secco.

“Lei non lo porta da nessuna parte, ispettore Lestrade! Sono stata io ad arrestare il dottor Watson, perché ha aiutato il marito a sfuggire all’arresto. Inoltre, lei è stato estromesso da quest’indagine, perché il principale indagato è suo cognato…”

“Non farmi arrabbiare più di quanto già lo sia, Sally! – sbottò Lestrade, girandosi minaccioso verso la licantropa – Sei riuscita a convincere il Sovrintendente a togliermi il caso, esibendogli delle prove circostanziali contro Sherlock come se fossero inoppugnabili, ma questo non ti autorizza a violare tutte le norme che riguardano gli Omega appena usciti dal Calore!”

“Volevo solo spaventare il dottore affinché diventasse più collaborativo. Non avrei mai permesso che gli accadesse qualcosa di male. Io ero qui…”

“Credo che sia il caso che lei non aggiunga altro,” la ammonì una voce femminile, proveniente dal fondo del corridoio.

Tutti si voltarono verso la voce, in tempo per ammirare Anthea che, seguita da un licantropo di mezza età vestito in modo elegante, si avvicinava sinuosa alla cella, leggendo i messaggi sul proprio cellulare.

“Chi vi ha dato il permesso di entrare nella zona delle celle!” Tuonò Sally.

Il licantropo prese un biglietto da visita dal taschino interno della propria giacca e lo allungò al sergente: “Sono l’avvocato Samuel Kinkade dello studio legale Kinkade-Larson-Dawson e Soci. I signori Sherlock e John Holmes sono miei clienti. Presenterò un esposto al Ministero della Famiglia contro Scotland Yard in generale e contro il Sovrintendente e lei, sergente Sally Donovan, in particolare, per comportamento contrario a quanto previsto dall’articolo 4, comma 3, lettera b della Legge Omega.”

“Io sto svolgendo un’indagine su due efferati duplici omicidi, di cui Sherlock Holmes è il principale sospettato. Ho tutti i diritti di interrogare il dottor Watson…”

“Nessuno vuole ostacolare le sue indagini, sergente Donovan, ma neppure lei può violare la legge. Oggi è il giorno del Riposo. Per colpa del suo sconsiderato comportamento, contrario a quanto previsto dalla Legge Omega, il dottor Watson ha perso il proprio appuntamento con l’andrologo. Lei sa quanto sia importante accertare quanto prima lo stato di gravidanza, per salvaguardare la salute dell’Omega e del nascituro. Fortunatamente, siamo riusciti a fissare un altro appuntamento con il medico per il tardo pomeriggio. Questo è un ordine del Ministero della Famiglia, che proibisce alla polizia di avvicinarsi al dottor Watson, per i prossimi tre giorni,” terminò l’avvocato, consegnando alla licantropa il documento.

Sally Donovan prese l’ingiunzione e strinse le labbra. Era chiaro a tutti quanto fosse furiosa, ma non poteva fare nulla contro un ordine del Ministero della Famiglia.

“L’auto ci aspetta,” sorrise Anthea, sollevando per qualche secondo gli occhi dallo schermo del cellulare.

John non se lo fece ripetere e seguì la vampira verso l’uscita. Anche Greg si accodò e lasciò Scotland Yard. L’ispettore era sicuro che Sherlock fosse innocente e che il vero assassino fosse libero di agire indisturbato, perché la polizia non lo stava cercando. Non poteva essere solo una coincidenza che gli Omega massacrati dal mostro assomigliassero a John. Entrambi i cognati erano in pericolo e lui non avrebbe mai permesso che la sua splendida nipotina perdesse i genitori a causa della cocciutaggine di una giovane agente.

 

 

Nella villa risuonavano le risate dei bambini, che raggiungevano anche l’austero ufficio di Mycroft Holmes. Di solito chiudeva la porta, in modo che nessun suono disturbasse il suo lavoro. In quei giorni, però, stavano accadendo avvenimenti strani e preoccupanti. Il maggiore degli Holmes voleva essere certo che in casa tutti fossero al sicuro. Le labbra del vampiro si piegarono in un tenero sorriso nel sentire un altro scoppio di allegre risate. Philo ed Ellery adoravano la cuginetta e facevano di tutto per non farle sentire la mancanza dei genitori. Fugacemente rifletté su quanti sarebbero stati gli Holmes cui i futuri corteggiatori della nipote avrebbero dovuto rendere conto delle proprie azioni, ma Mycroft allontanò subito il pensiero. Non era il momento di perdersi a riflettere sul futuro, quando il presente era pieno di problemi.

 

[15.33] È stato rilasciato.

 

[15.34] Sta bene?

 

[15.35] Sì. Sta andando all’appuntamento con il medico.

 

[15.39] Sempre il suo?

 

[15.40] Non azzardarti a raggiungerlo. Persino la licantropa starà pensando che potresti andare là e farà sorvegliare l’edificio. Non puoi permetterti di farti arrestare. Non ora che abbiamo un piano.

 

[15.41] Dovrei essere con lui.

 

[15.42] Tuo marito ti ha aiutato a fuggire affinché tu dimostrassi la tua innocenza, non perché ti comportassi da stupido. Non è solo.

 

[15.44] Dovrei esserci io.

 

[15.45] Abbiamo già stabilito che non sia una buona idea. È inutile continuare a discuterne.

 

[15.47] Mi farai sapere come sia andata la visita?

 

[15.48] Gli esiti degli esami arriveranno domani mattina. Se il piano funziona, domani sarai insieme a lui a parlare con il medico.

 

[15.50] Il nostro amico mi ha appena risposto. Ci sarà.

 

[15.51] Sii paziente. Tutto si risolverà.

 

Non arrivarono risposte né Mycroft si aspettava che Sherlock continuasse a mandargli messaggi. Per quanto stessero utilizzando cellulari usa e getta, quindi virtualmente irrintracciabili, ed evitassero di scrivere qualsiasi cosa che potesse ricondurre a loro, ogni contatto poteva essere rischioso. Per entrambi. Dovevano nascondere le proprie mosse a un avversario temibile, oltre che alla polizia. Il maggiore degli Holmes sospirò. Sapeva quanto il fratellino fosse impaziente e temeva che potesse fare qualcosa di avventato, mandando a monte quello che avevano stabilito. Non aveva modo di fermarlo. Non poteva mettergli alle costole uno dei suoi uomini, perché nessuno doveva sapere che i due fratelli fossero in contatto. Mycroft era convinto che Sherlock fosse innocente, ma era pur sempre ricercato dalla polizia per degli omicidi feroci e lui non poteva aiutarlo apertamente o avrebbe perso ogni potere che aveva. Doveva sperare che il piano elaborato funzionasse o James Moriarty avrebbe dato loro scacco matto.

 

 

La sera era calata su Londra. Il cielo era limpido e l’aria era piacevolmente fresca. John aveva abbassato il finestrino dell’auto e inspirava i profumi della città. Il giovane medico era nervoso e irrequieto. Era stato rinchiuso nell’ambulatorio dell’andrologo per tutto il pomeriggio e non aveva notizie di Sherlock. L’Omega era preoccupato, ma sapeva che la polizia lo stava sorvegliando e non voleva essere usato come esca per intrappolare il marito. Temeva che Sherlock potesse fare qualcosa di pericoloso, ma non sapeva come impedirglielo. L’interno dell’auto era molto silenzioso. Anthea era impegnata a leggere e spedire messaggi con il proprio telefono. Greg era immerso nei propri pensieri e guardava distrattamente fuori dall’altro finestrino. Il silenzio non era un problema per John. Non aveva voglia di parlare con nessuno e di nulla. L’auto si fermò a un semaforo rosso. Un ciclista si accostò alla macchina, ma perse l’equilibrio e infilò un braccio nel finestrino aperto, dalla parte di John. Istintivamente, il medico allungò la mani, per sostenere l’uomo in difficoltà, ma non riuscì a evitare la caduta del ciclista. Greg uscì velocemente dall’auto, per soccorrere l’uomo. Anthea valutò le condizioni di John, per accertarsi che stesse bene, e seguì l’ispettore. Fu solo allora che John si rese conto di avere un biglietto in una mano. Interdetto, lo aprì. Qualcuno con una grafia rapida e quasi illeggibile aveva scarabocchiato un breve messaggio:

 

_Casa. Ora. Solo._

 

John sorrise e si infilò il biglietto in tasca, prima che Greg o Anthea potessero notare il movimento. Il ciclista doveva essere un uomo della rete di senzatetto e informatori, che aiutavano Sherlock nelle sue indagini. Finalmente i due coniugi avrebbero potuto parlare tranquillamente, anche se per poco tempo.

Greg e Anthea risalirono in auto. “Tutto a posto. Il ciclista non si è fatto nulla. Ha detto che era distratto e che ci ha visto all’ultimo minuto. Non ti ha fatto del male, vero John?” Domandò Greg, sedendosi accanto al dottore.

“No. Sto bene. Potremmo passare da casa? Se Rose ed io dovremo stare alla villa fino a quando a Scotland Yard capiranno che Sherlock è innocente, avremo bisogno di molti cambi,” rispose John.

Greg aggrottò la fronte, irritato, ma non ribatté all’affermazione del cognato. Non poteva dargli completamente torto. Se avessero continuato a indagare sugli omicidi pensando che il colpevole fosse Sherlock, ci sarebbe voluto molto tempo, prima di dimostrare l’innocenza del giovane vampiro.

“Passiamo da Baker Street,” intervenne Anthea, scrivendo un messaggio.

L’auto si avviò. Il cuore di John batté un po’ più velocemente. Presto avrebbe rivisto Sherlock e si sarebbe accertato che stesse bene.

 

 

Il terrazzo del Bart’s era fiocamente illuminato da una lampadina presente sulla porta d’accesso. Un vento leggero scompigliò i ricci neri del vampiro. I rumori della città arrivavano attutiti dall’altezza dell’edificio.

“Sei puntuale,” lo accolse una voce melliflua.

“Non avevo molto altro da fare,” ribatté Sherlock.

James Moriarty era seduto sul cordolo del terrazzo e stava leggendo un messaggio sul proprio cellulare. Un lieve sorriso soddisfatto increspò leggermente le sue labbra. Mise il telefono nella tasca della giacca nera del completo che indossava, palesemente di fattura sartoriale e molto costoso. Il licantropo si alzò e si concentrò su Holmes, studiandone il linguaggio del corpo: “Ti vedo teso, Sherl. Ti posso chiamare Sherl, vero? Abbiamo tanto in comune. A cominciare da un piccolo Omega biondo.”

“Lascia John fuori da tutto questo, Moriarty. Dimmi perché hai ucciso quattro persone per rovinare la mia reputazione. Che cosa ci guadagni?”

James spalancò gli occhi e la bocca, in una espressione caricaturale di stupore: “Io? Tu pensi che io abbia ucciso quei due licantropi e quei due stupidi Omega? Credi veramente che io mi sia sporcato le mani del loro sangue? E non accenno neppure all’altra parte del reato, perché non mi piace essere volgare.”

“Ovviamente hai incaricato qualcuno di fare il lavoro sporco, ma l’ordine è partito da te. Perché?”

James si fissò le unghie curate per qualche secondo: “Potrei dirti che io lo abbia fatto per dimostrare che potevo farlo. Potrei rispondere che mi stavo annoiando e volevo capire se tu fossi un avversario degno di me o un altro insulso e noioso vampiro…”

“Nessuna delle due risposte sarebbe la verità,” lo interruppe Sherlock.

Il licantropo scrollò le spalle: “La verità è molto sopravvalutata, caro Sherl. I quattro uomini assassinati tornerebbero in vita, se te la dicessi? Non credo.”

“Sii gentile, James. Sono curioso. Sei stato molto bravo a incastrare Sebastian Moran, ma posso capire che tu volessi vendicarti di lui. Quando andavamo alle superiori Seb ti ha sempre vessato. Quello che non capisco è perché tu ce l’abbia con John. Lui ti difeso e aiutato e tu…”

“QUEL MEZZO UOMO MI HA FATTO FARE LA FIGURA DELLA FEMMINUCCIA. È PER QUESTO CHE DEVE MORIRE!” Urlò Moriarty, con il viso deformato dall’ira.

 

 

L’auto nera parcheggiò davanti al 221B di Baker Street. John aprì la portiera e Greg si mosse per seguirlo.

“Dove credi di andare?” Domandò John, in tono secco.

“Vengo con te,” sospirò Greg.

“E perché mai? Devo solo salire in casa qualche secondo per prendere degli abiti. Non ho alcuna intenzione di approfittare di questa occasione per scappare via.”

“John…”

“Se sapessi dove si trovi Sherlock, non esiterei a fuggire con lui, ma sai benissimo che non ho più avuto contatti con mio marito, da quando è scappato. Se non ti fidi di me, sali pure. Però, sappiamo entrambi che l’appartamento sia sorvegliato dalla polizia e dagli uomini di Mycroft. Dove vuoi che vada?”

Greg e Anthea si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa: “Se fra cinque minuti non sei sceso, salgo a prenderti,” ribatté l’ispettore, puntando un dito minaccioso contro il cognato.

John alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò, scendendo dalla macchina. Aprì la porta e si fermò un attimo nell’ingresso. La casa era vuota e silenziosa. Anthea lo aveva informato che la signora Hudson era andata dalla sorella per qualche giorno, per evitare di essere importunata da polizia e giornalisti. John salì le scale di corsa, con il cuore in gola. Aveva pochissimo tempo per parlare con Sherlock. Spalancò la porta dell’appartamento. Il salotto era illuminato dalle luci della strada. Vide una sagoma dai capelli ricci seduta sulla poltrona di Sherlock. Percepì un odore familiare e parlò, prima di rendersi conto che c’era qualcosa di strano: “Ho solo cinque minuti prima che Greg salga…”

“Saranno sufficienti…” rispose una voce sarcastica.

John si immobilizzò. Quella non era la voce calda e baritonale di Sherlock. Eppure l’Omega sapeva perfettamente a chi appartenesse. Il sangue si gelò nelle vene. Era caduto in una trappola e nessuno sarebbe venuto in suo aiuto.

 

 

“Tu odi John perché ti ha aiutato?” Domandò Sherlock, incredulo.

James si ricompose. Un sorriso gelido ricomparve sulle sue labbra: “Il mio caro e amato padre mi ha sempre fatto pesare la mia scarsa struttura fisica. Mi ha sempre rinfacciato che io assomigliassi più a una puttana Omega, piuttosto che a un vero maschio licantropo. Il mio caro vecchio ha fatto di tutto per costringermi a comportarmi come un degno rappresentante del sesso forte. Ha pure comprato John all’asta di Magnussen. Voleva che io facessi pratica. Oh, certo, lui mi avrebbe mostrato come si comportasse un vero uomo. Insomma, lui avrebbe stuprato John per primo ed io avrei dovuto seguire i suoi insegnamenti. Come vedi, il tuo caro maritino era destinato a me, ma tu me lo hai portato via. Naturalmente, una volta sfumato l’acquisto di John, mio padre si è procurato un altro Omega. Ti confesserò che è stato molto istruttivo. L’unica cosa veramente utile, che il vecchio bastardo mi abbia insegnato, è stata che agire nell’ombra sia il modo migliore per ottenere ciò che si vuole. Se gli altri ti credono un inetto incapace o un debole, colpirli alle spalle diventa fin troppo facile. Alla fine è noioso, ma ha i suoi pregi,” sospirò in modo tragico.

“Quindi tutto è solo la vendetta di un piccolo uomo che vuole dimostrare di essere migliore di quello che gli altri credono? Tu sei pazzo,” constat Sherlock in tono canzonatorio.

“Sei tu quello che sta fuggendo dalla polizia, non io,” canticchiò James.

Una voce irata irruppe dal vano delle scale: “Non per molto. Il tuo gioco finisce qui, Jim. Pagherai per tutto quello che hai fatto.” La luce sulla porta illuminò i neri capelli di Sebastian Moran.

James fissò l’ex marito con espressione leggermente sorpresa, ma si riprese subito e ridacchiò: “Mi era sembrato di sentire puzza di marcio, ma pensavo che fosse l’odore tipico di un vampiro sconfitto.”

“Non so come tu possa distinguere gli odori degli altri, quando il tuo è nauseabondo,” ribatté Seb.

Moriarty ignorò l’ex marito, intrigato dalla mossa di Holmes: “Ecco dove sei andato quella notte, caro Sherl. I miei uomini non sono riusciti a seguirti. Era strano che tu abbandonassi il letto del tuo giocattolo sessuale in Calore, ma non avrei mai pensato che andassi a cercare il tuo rivale in amore. Non credevo che fossi di così larghe vedute da desiderare una cosa a tre. Posso assistere? Se mi comporto bene, la facciamo diventare una cosa a quattro? Tutti sanno che gli Omega sono insaziabili e sono capaci di soddisfare più partner contemporaneamente.”

Sherlock strinse i pugni, pronto ad aggredire James, ma Seb lo afferrò per un braccio: “C’è qualcosa che non va. Jim sta solo prendendo tempo. È come se cercasse di trattenerci qui.”

Il ghigno sulle labbra di James Moriarty era freddo e crudele: “Ottima considerazione, Seb. A volte dimentico che non sei solo un pallone gonfiato. I sentimenti ti hanno distratto, succhiasangue. La domanda giusta da porre non è perché io abbia pianificato questa vendetta, ma dove si trovi l’esecutore materiale dei delitti.”

 

 

La figura nell’ombra si alzò dalla poltrona, facendo alcuni passi verso John. Un cono di luce illuminò i ricci neri, ma gli occhi erano di un blu intenso, molto simile a quello delle iridi di John. Le labbra si ritirarono a scoprire le zanne, in una grottesca parodia di un sorriso amorevole: “Come stai fratellino?” Domandò Harriett Watson.

“Che cosa hai fatto,” sussurrò John, provando una profonda pena per la sorella.

“Oh. Non ti piace il mio aspetto? Eppure, sono identica al vampiro da cui ti fai fottere continuamente. Non mi trovi affascinante? Questa è solo una parrucca, naturalmente, ma il mio capo si è procurato i capelli del tuo caro maritino. Ne hanno trovati ovunque, sulle scene dei due delitti…”

“Il tuo capo?”

“E i denti? Non sono un capolavoro? È stato un lavoro lungo e doloroso, ma ne è valsa la pena. Quando ti troveranno con la gola squarciata e la scientifica farà il calco della dentatura del tuo aggressore, chi pensi che incolperà?”

“Harry… perché…”

“Gli stupidi investigatori di Scotland Yard arriveranno alla conclusione che finalmente Sherlock Holmes abbia ucciso il vero oggetto della sua rabbia. Chissà se lo abbatteranno come un cane rabbioso o se faranno di tutto per arrestarlo, rinchiuderlo in gabbia e buttare via la chiave,” continuò la licantropa, imperterrita.

“Sei ancora in tempo per fermarti. Sherlock non ti ha fatto nulla…”

“Ma tu sí. Tu mi hai rovinato la vita… ma abbiamo già fatto questo discorso. – sbuffò Harry, sventolando una mano, come se stesse allontanando un insetto fastidioso – È inutile che cerchi di guadagnare tempo, impiastro. Nessuno verrà ad aiutarti. Mi dispiace solo che ti dovrò uccidere più in fretta di quello che mi sarebbe piaciuto. Però, non temere: cercherò di farti soffrire il più possibile,” ringhiò, sfoderando gli artigli, pronta a lanciarsi sull’indifeso Omega.

 

 

Sherlock sbiancò: “John…” sussurrò, senza fiato.

James applaudì, deliziato: “Ottima deduzione, Sherlock Holmes. Che non ti servirà a nulla, se non ad avere ancora più rimorsi e rimpianti. John Watson morirà e nessuno potrà impedirlo. Vi ho battuti. Tutti quanti. Mio padre. I Moran. L’infallibile e onnipotente Mycroft Holmes. Il geniale e perspicace Sherlock. IO VI HO SCONFITTI!”

“Non hai ancora vinto. Corri Sherlock. Vai da John. Salvalo. Io impedirò a James di fuggire,” sbottò Sebastian.

Sherlock si riscosse e si voltò verso James: “Sono a Baker Street. Uccidere lì John, facendo credere che sia stato io, in un impeto di folle gelosia, avrebbe un impatto devastante anche sulla carriera di mio fratello.”

Il sorriso scomparve dal viso di Moriarty, sostituito da una rabbia crudele: “Non arriverai mai in tempo. Le mie più sentite condoglianze, Sherlock.”

Il vampiro si precipitò lungo le scale, corse per i corridoi del Bart’s, travolgendo qualsiasi cosa o persona che ostacolasse la sua corsa disperata. Arrivò in strada e non perse tempo a cercare un taxi. Sherlock correva. Correva come non aveva mai fatto in vita sua. Correva con il cuore in gola e il terrore di non arrivare in tempo. Correva e gli sembrava che Baker Street si allontanasse, invece di avvicinarsi. Correva e pregava: “John resisti. Non morire.”

Ignorata da molti, una stella cadente attraversò il cielo stellato, compiendo il suo viaggio finale in un bagliore di luminosa speranza e raccogliendo la preghiera di un amante disperato.

E le stelle stavano a guardare.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice 
> 
> Malgrado la presenza di un linguaggio non proprio forbito in alcuni punti e una situazione non piacevolissima nella cella, non ho messo avvisi all’inizio perché non mi è sembrato nulla che potesse provocare disagio. Spero che sia così .
> 
> Questa serie è finalmente giunta al suo epilogo. Il prossimo sarà l’ultimo capitolo.  
> Grazie a chi abbia letto fino a qui. Grazie per i kudos.
> 
> I commenti sono sempre graditi.
> 
> L’ultimo appuntamento è per sabato prossimo.
> 
> Ciao.


	5. Un amore così grande

La luna piena illuminava una Londra estiva affollata di persone, che camminavano per le strade della città o riempivano i locali di risate e chiacchiere. Le stelle brillavano in cielo, distanti e insensibili ai destini degli abitanti di astri così lontani da loro da essere insignificanti, ma creavano un’atmosfera romantica per chi le osservava dalla città, con l’anima colma solo d’amore. Gli innamorati passeggiavano sulle rive del Tamigi, fiocamente illuminate dai lampioni, scambiandosi baci e promesse di amore eterno nell’intima semioscurità. La notte sembrava fatta per gli amanti.

Sherlock correva più veloce che poteva, scansando o spostando le persone felici, che intralciavano il suo percorso. Non riusciva a pensare, perché la sua mente era piena di immagini di un John sorridente e felice, che gli prometteva di amarlo per sempre. Non riusciva a parlare, perché la gola era chiusa da nodo che non poteva sciogliere in alcun modo. Sherlock correva, per raggiungere il 221B di Baker Street il prima possibile. Correva per salvare la vita dell’uomo cui aveva donato il proprio cuore. Correva perché non poteva pensare alla propria vita senza John. Correva senza sentire il cuore battere nelle orecchie. Pesargli nel centro del petto come un macigno. Senza sentire la fatica, che rischiava di piegargli le ginocchia: _“Resisti John. Fallo per Rose e per me. Come potremmo vivere noi due senza di te? Sto arrivando. Resist_ i,” ripeteva Sherlock come un mantra, mentre correva. Sperando di arrivare in tempo. Pregando di trovare John sano e salvo.

 

 

**Un amore così grande**

 

 

Un leggero vento spazzava la terrazza del Bart’s. James Moriarty e Sebastian Moran si fissavano negli occhi, senza perdere una mossa l’uno dell’altro. Si studiavano, cercando di capire che cosa avrebbe fatto l’avversario.

“Che cosa pensi di avere ottenuto alleandoti con Sherlock Holmes?” Domandò Moriarty, in tono sarcastico.

“Riavrò indietro la mia vita. O, perlomeno, il mio onore,” rispose Moran, in tono duro.

James rise. Una risata secca, senza allegria: “E come pensi che Holmes possa aiutarti a riscattare il tuo nome, quando è lui stesso ricercato dalla polizia per un doppio efferato duplice omicidio?”

“Non ho mai detto che sarebbe stato Sherlock a riabilitare la mia reputazione. Io ho fatto un patto con Mycroft Holmes,” sogghignò Sebastian, aprendo alcuni bottoni della camicia nera, che indossava, e rivelando un microfono attaccato al petto.

Un’espressione sorpresa passò rapida sul viso di James, subito sostituita da una rabbia feroce: “Hai registrato la nostra conversazione!”

“Esatto. Mycroft Holmes si è accordato con alcuni pezzi grossi del Gabinetto privato della Regina, del Ministero della Famiglia e dei Servizi Segreti, di cui fosse certa la lealtà alla corona. Infatti, tu non hai saputo nulla della trappola. Loro hanno ascoltato la tua confessione. Tutti sanno che cosa tu abbia fatto. Sei finito, James. Anche i tuoi alleati e quelli che tenevi in pugno con la paura e con il ricatto si rivolteranno contro di te. Finalmente, anche tu saprai che cosa voglia dire vivere in una cella, senza avere la libertà di fare quello che vuoi, con qualcuno che stabilisce cosa tu possa o non possa fare. Dovrai guardarti le spalle continuamente, per difenderti da quelli più forti di te. Conoscerai il vero inferno.”

“Credi veramente che sia così semplice mettere fine al mio potere? Ti sbagli, Sebastian,” sibilò Moriarty, trasformandosi in lupo.

Anche Moran si trasformò: “Che cosa credi di fare James? Non sei mai stato uno che sapesse lottare.”

“Non sono più il ragazzino delle superiori, che ti seguiva scodinzolante, sperando che ti degnassi di prestargli un attimo della tua preziosa attenzione. Non devo più dimostrare a nessuno che sono degno di stare in sua presenza. IO sono quello potente. Siete VOI che dovete strisciare ai miei piedi!”

Le ultime parole si persero nel vento, che le portò lontano, fino alle orecchie di Mycroft Holmes: “Intervenite!” Ordinò. Una squadra di uomini armati fece irruzione al Bart’s, diretta alla terrazza.

 

 

John capì che Harry stava per aggredirlo. Se si fosse voltato per aprire la porta e correre per le scale, la sorella lo avrebbe raggiunto alle spalle e lo avrebbe facilmente sopraffatto. Scattò verso la cucina, giusto in tempo per evitare che Harry lo raggiungesse, ma prima che riuscisse a trovare qualcosa con cui difendersi, la licantropa lo afferrò a una caviglia, facendolo cadere a terra: “Dove credi di scappare, impiastro! È inutile che tu opponga resistenza. Non hai speranze di salvarti. Lasciati uccidere senza combattere o ti farò veramente molto male,” ringhiò Harry.

John respirava pesantemente, ma non si arrese. Non poteva farlo. Aveva la mente piena di immagini di Sherlock e Rose. Non poteva permettere che finisse così. Lui e la sua famiglia avevano ancora tanti momenti felici da condividere. Senza voltarsi calciò verso la sorella, con la forza della disperazione. Colpì qualcosa. Harry urlò di dolore, mollando la presa sulla caviglia. John si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso il cassetto delle posate, dove c’erano coltelli grossi e affilati. Se fosse riuscito a prenderne uno, avrebbe potuto difendersi. Rallentare l’assalto della sorella. Guadagnare tempo fino all’arrivo di Greg. Cinque minuti non erano così lunghi da trascorrere.

 

 

Moran fece la prima mossa, scattando verso Moriarty nel tentativo di coglierlo di sorpresa, ma finì sul pavimento del terrazzo. Leggermente stordito dal colpo inatteso, cercò di rialzarsi, ma qualcosa lo colpì alla testa, lasciandolo tramortito. Sebastian riuscì a non perdere i sensi e scosse la testa. Vide un’ombra, che gli girava intorno: “Non te lo aspettavi, vero Seb? Pensavi di potermi ancora pestare senza che io opponessi resistenza,” lo canzonò James, in tono gelido.

Sebastian fece forza sulle braccia per rialzarsi, ma James lo calciò al petto, togliendogli il fiato.

“Il problema di voi gradassi è che pensate che le vostre vittime rimangano tali per sempre. Ti svelo un piccolo segreto, mio caro e odiato ex marito: io ho imparato a difendermi e non mi fai più paura!” Moriarty tentò di calciare ancora Moran, ma Sebastian reagì. Prese il piede di James e lo spinse lontano, con tutta la forza che riuscì a trovare. Sbilanciato dalla mossa, Moriarty cadde a terra, ma si rialzò velocemente. Anche Moran riuscì a rimettersi in piedi. I due licantropi tornarono a fissarsi negli occhi, studiandosi per trovare il punto debole da usare per sopraffare l’altro.

 

 

John non riuscì a raggiungere il cassetto dei coltelli. Il dolore per il colpo ricevuto aveva fatto inferocire Harry ancora di più. La licantropa si alzò e afferrò il fratello per i capelli, tirandolo verso di sé. L’Omega afferrò il polso della sorella, tentando di allentare la presa, ma lei lo colpì al volto. John si sentì mancare, ma lottò con tutto se stesso per rimanere cosciente. Se fosse svenuto, Harry lo avrebbe ucciso, senza alcun rimorso. Il dottore calciò ancora e colpì la caviglia della licantropa: “Smettila di calciare!” Urlò Harry, sbattendo la testa di John contro un mobiletto e lasciò la presa. Sempre più frastornato, l’Omega scivolò in terra. Si girò, nella vana speranza di potere fronteggiare la sorella, ma era consapevole di non averne la forza.

“Finalmente posso mettere fine alla tua inutile esistenza, fratellino. È stato divertente che tu abbia resistito. Mi hai dato un ulteriore motivo per volerti morto, impiastro,” ghignò Harry, sfoderando gli artigli.

“No… ti prego…” riuscì a sussurrare John.

“Addio, bastardo!” Ringhiò la licantropa e si avventò sul fratello, steso a terra e indifeso, pronta a dilaniarlo.

Il colpo di pistola esplose nel silenzio irreale della cucina.

 

 

Il due licantropi si stavano ancora fronteggiando. Sentivano i passi, sempre più vicini, della squadra mandata da Mycroft Holmes ad arrestare James, sulle cui labbra si disegnò un sorriso sfrontato: “I tuoi alleati stanno arrivando, caro Seb. Mi arresteranno e sarò processato, ma non pensare che finisca tutto qui. Io ho sempre qualche asso nella manica. Voi vivrete la vostra vita tranquilla e serena per… quattro? cinque? dieci mesi? anni? Non ha importanza. Io tornerò e porterò a termine la mia vendetta.”

Sebastian sentì un brivido attraversargli il corpo. Sapeva che non era provocato dal soffio del vento, che era diventato ancora più freddo. Era la consapevolezza che James stesse dicendo la verità. Se lo avessero preso vivo e messo in prigione, un giorno sarebbe tornato e tutti loro sarebbero stati nuovamente in pericolo. Anzi. Probabilmente nemmeno le sbarre di una cella avrebbero fermato la lunga mano di James. Avrebbe controllato la sua organizzazione dalla prigione e sarebbe stato impossibile fermarlo. Fino a quando James Moriarty fosse stato vivo, nessuno di loro sarebbe stato al sicuro.

_“Fino a quando Jim fosse stato vivo,”_ si disse Moran. Uno strano sorriso si dipinse sulle labbra del licantropo agli occhi verdi.

“Vuoi dirmi che cosa ci sia di così divertente in quello che ho detto?” Chiese Moriarty, interdetto.

“Hai sbagliato i tuoi conti, James. Mi hai privato di tutto ed io non ho nulla da perdere,” sussurrò Moran.

Con un ringhio feroce, Sebastian si avventò sull’ex marito. Preso alla sprovvista, James non riuscì a reagire. I due licantropi erano vicini al cornicione del terrazzo. La spinta di Sebastian fu talmente forte che volarono oltre il cordolo. James urlò, disperato, mentre cadeva incontro al marciapiede davanti al Bart’s, incapace di credere che la sua vita fosse arrivata alla fine senza che lui avesse portato a termine i suoi piani di vendetta e potere. E per colpa di Sebastian Moran, l’uomo che pensava di avere già distrutto e di cui non aveva più alcuna paura.

Nessuno vide il sorriso di Sebastian, mentre precipitava nel vuoto. Non gli importava di morire. Non aveva molto per cui vivere. Quello era il suo dono per l’unica persona di cui gli fosse veramente importato qualcosa nella vita, anche se lui non aveva mai potuto averlo: _“Sii felice, John,”_ fu il suo ultimo pensiero.

Sebastian Moran e James Moriarty caddero a poca distanza l’uno dall’altro. Il primo con un sorriso sereno sulle labbra, il secondo con uno sguardo incredulo negli occhi neri. Quando i soccorsi li raggiunsero, i medici non poterono fare altro che constatare il decesso dei due licantropi.

 

 

La stanchezza stava per travolgerlo, ma Sherlock vide apparire il 221B di Baker Street davanti a sé e le energie si raddoppiarono. L’automobile nera, usata di solito da Mycroft, era parcheggiata proprio davanti all’ingresso, ma era vuota. La porta di casa era spalancata. Sherlock salì i gradini due alla volta. Anche l’uscio dell’appartamento era aperto. Le luci erano tutte accese. C’era qualcuno che parlava, ma Sherlock non riusciva a riconoscere la voce né a capire che cosa dicesse. Fermo sulla soglia, quasi impietrito dalla paura di quello che avrebbe potuto trovare, non sentiva altro che il proprio respiro pesante e il cuore che batteva impazzito nelle orecchie. Due mani gli afferrarono le braccia e lo strinsero, rassicuranti, mentre qualcuno cercava di attirare la sua attenzione: “Sherlock. Sherlock, va tutto bene. John sta bene. È un po’ ammaccato, ma sta bene. Mi hai sentito? Hai capito? Lui sta bene.”

Il vampiro mise a fuoco i capelli brizzolati e gli occhi nocciola del cognato: “Greg…” sussurrò, con voce roca.

L’ispettore gli sorrise: “My ha mandato un messaggio ad Anthea, appena avete capito che l’assassino era qui da John. Siamo arrivati appena in tempo, ma siamo riusciti a fermare Harry…”

“Harry?”

“Sì. L’assassino è Harry Watson, la sorella di John. Anthea le ha sparato, ma è viva. Abbiamo tutte le prove per scagionare te e inchiodare Harry alle proprie responsabilità. Finirà i suoi giorni in galera. John si trova in cucina. L’ambulanza sta per arrivare. Harry gli ha procurato dei graffi e forse una leggera commozione cerebrale. Però è cosciente. Vai da lui,” Greg terminò con un sorriso.

Sherlock entrò finalmente in casa e andò in cucina. John era seduto sul pavimento, con la schiena appoggiata a uno dei mobili. Harry era sdraiata in terra supina, con le braccia legate dietro la schiena. Sotto la spalla sinistra c’era una pozza di sangue, ma la licantropa era cosciente e furiosa. Anthea sorrise brevemente a Sherlock, ma non staccò gli occhi dalla sua prigioniera.

“Sherlock,” mormorò John.

Il vampiro si chinò vicino al marito e prese il suo viso fra le mani. Le pupille di John erano un po’ dilatate, ma reagivano in modo abbastanza normale. Sherlock respirò e si lasciò cadere accanto all’Omega biondo: “Non farmi mai più spaventare così tanto. Non hai idea di come mi sia sentito. Mi hai tolto almeno dieci anni di vita,” mormorò, prendendo delicatamente John fra le braccia.

“Farò il possibile per accontentarti, ma non garantisco nulla,” ridacchiò John, ricambiando l’abbraccio.

Sirene lontane si avvicinarono alla casa. Due paramedici salirono velocemente le scale e visitarono John: “Non sembrano esserci ferite gravi, ma credo che sia meglio che trascorra la notte in ospedale. Faremo qualche esame e…”

“Sono un medico, non ha bisogno di convincermi, anche se credo che sarà solo una perdita di tempo,” borbottò John.

“Faremo tutto quello che ci suggerite,” intervenne Sherlock, per evitare che John riuscisse a non farsi ricoverare.

 

 

Il dottore fu caricato su una barella e portato al Bart’s, dove lo accolse Mike, che era di turno. Anche se non era un Omega, il dottor Stamford si occupò personalmente dell’amico, sottoponendolo a una serie di esami, prima di dichiararsi soddisfatto e lasciarlo portare in una camera.

“Sono sicuro che tutti gli esami siano negativi. Potrei anche tornare a casa. Riposare nel mio letto è la stessa cosa che farlo in uno d’ospedale,” propose John, con un sorriso innocente.

“Ah ah. Bel tentativo. Davvero spiritoso. Non se ne parla. Fino a quando non arriveranno gli esiti di tutti gli esami che abbiamo fatto, tu farei il bravo paziente e starai buono buono nel tuo letto d’ospedale,” ribatté Mike, in tono serafico.

John alzò gli occhi al soffitto: “Sei un despota!”

“Ho imparato dal miglior medico che io abbia conosciuto nella mia vita,” sorrise l’Alfa. L’Omega aggrottò la fronte, in modo interrogativo. Mike gli fece l’occhiolino: “Non dirò mai il tuo nome.” I due amici scoppiarono a ridere. L’infermiera portò una sedia a rotelle, dove fecero sedere John, per portarlo in camera.

“Ci vediamo domani mattina. Riposati,” lo salutò Mike.

“A domani, tiranno,” sorrise John e si lasciò portare via, verso la stanza in cui avrebbe trascorso la notte. Verso Sherlock.

 

 

Nessuno era riuscito a cacciare Sherlock, anche se si trovava nel reparto Omega oltre l’orario di visita dei parenti. Il giovane vampiro non sapeva bene a chi attribuire questo trattamento di favore. Potevano essere intervenuti sia Mycroft sia Greg sia Anthea, per spiegare al personale del reparto che non ci sarebbe stato modo di allontanare l’Alfa dal marito. Oppure, più semplicemente, i colleghi di John avevano chiuso un occhio per amicizia. Qualsiasi fosse stata la motivazione, Sherlock era in camera, quando John finalmente arrivò.

“Come stai?” Domandò il vampiro, aiutando il marito a passare dalla carrozzina al letto.

“Bene. Non ti devi preoccupare. Mi verrà un bel bernoccolo, ma nulla di più,” rispose John, rassicurante.

L’infermiera, che aveva accompagnato John in camera, uscì, portando via la carrozzina e salutando l’Omega con un caloroso sorriso: “Buonanotte, Dottor Watson.”

“Buonanotte anche a te, Jeanette.”

Sherlock fissò la porta chiudersi, con uno strano sguardo negli occhi. John si era sdraiato e aveva appoggiato delicatamente la testa al cuscino. Inclinò leggermente la testa e chiese curioso: “Che cosa c’è che non va?”

Il vampiro si voltò verso il marito, con espressione perplessa: “Tu lo sai che lei ha una cotta per te,” affermò, in tono seccato.

“Certo che lo so. Lo sa tutto il reparto, se è per questo,” ridacchiò John.

Gli occhi di Sherlock divennero due fessure scure: “Perché non me lo hai mai detto?”

“Non sarai geloso! È solo una ragazzina. Ha rotto con il suo fidanzato e ha passato un periodo molto doloroso. Io la ho ascoltata e confortata. Si tratta solo di una piccola infatuazione. Appena troverà un ragazzo che ricambi il suo amore, si dimenticherà della mia esistenza,” lo rassicurò John.

“Non vedo come qualcuno possa dimenticarsi di te.”

John scoppiò a ridere di cuore, ma trasalì, facendo una smorfia di dolore. Sherlock fu subito al suo fianco: “Che cosa ti senti? Devo chiamare qualcuno?”

“No. Ho solo mosso la testa nel modo sbagliato. È normale. Vieni qui,” John aprì le braccia e Sherlock non si fece pregare. Il vampiro si sdraiò accanto al marito, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto. John strinse Sherlock a sé, accarezzandogli i capelli.

“Come ti senti, veramente?” Ripeté l’Alfa, in tono dolce.

“Immagino che tu non ti stia riferendo al dolore fisico,” sospirò l’Omega.

“Mycroft ed io abbiamo avuto le nostre divergenze di opinioni, ma non abbiamo mai cercato di ucciderci fra di noi. Anche se io ho pianificato almeno novantotto modi diversi per eliminarlo.”

“Solo novantotto?”

“Sarebbero molti di più, ma quei novantotto metodi sono i migliori per non farmi finire in galera,” sogghignò Sherlock, provocando la risata di John. Rimasero un po’ in silenzio, prima che il dottore decidesse di confidarsi con il marito: “I miei rapporti con Harry sono sempre stati peggiori di quelli fra te e Mycroft. Voi litigate perché tenete l’uno all’altro. Harry ed io non siamo mai stati legati. Non siamo cresciuti insieme. In fondo, siamo due estranei. Lei mi ha sempre visto con gli occhi di Brent.”

“Però soffri lo stesso,” lo interruppe Sherlock.

“Mi chiedo se lo cose avrebbero potuto essere diverse. Forse…”

Sherlock sollevò la testa e mise un dito sulle labbra di John: “Non devi sentirti in colpa. Harry ha fatto le proprie scelte. Tu non sei responsabile delle sue azioni, come non lo sei per quelle di Brent. Tua nonna Rose ha cresciuto un uomo meraviglioso e di questo le sarò grato in eterno. Tu devi capire, però, che non avresti potuto fare nulla per salvare tuo padre e tua sorella. Loro non volevano essere salvati.”

“So che hai ragione, però…”

“Nessun però. Loro avrebbero dovuto proteggerti, non attaccarti o trattarti come una cosa. Quello che è successo, lo hanno voluto loro,” concluse Sherlock, in tono deciso.

John sospirò, ma non aggiunse altro. Per quanto gli facesse male ammetterlo, il marito aveva ragione: lui non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per salvare il padre e la sorella. Doveva lasciarseli alle spalle e pensare alla sua attuale famiglia. A Sherlock e a Rose. A Mycroft, Greg, Ellery  Philo. Erano loro quelli che lo amavano e di cui poteva e doveva prendersi cura. L’Alfa appoggiò ancora la testa al petto del marito. Ascoltava i battiti regolari e tranquilli del cuore dell’Omega e chiuse gli occhi. John riprese ad accarezzargli la testa, in modo delicato. Rimasero in silenzio, felici della presenza l’uno dell’altro. Sherlock si addormentò e John sorrise, seguendolo nel mondo dei sogni.

 

 

La mattina dopo, John si svegliò provando dolore in ogni parte del corpo. Sherlock non era più nel letto, ma seduto accanto a lui su una sedia: “Buongiorno,” lo salutò.

“Buongiorno a te, Sherlock. Che ore sono?”

Il vampiro guardò l’orologio: “Quasi le sette.”

John aggrottò la fronte: “Strano. Dovrebbero essere venuti a portare la…” vide il vassoio sul tavolino accanto al letto e fissò il marito in modo interrogativo.

“Hanno portato la colazione, ma li ho convinti a non svegliarti. Tanto non ti piacerà,” Sherlock scrollò le spalle. John non ebbe modo di ribattere, perché vi fu un lieve bussare alla porta: “Possiamo entrare?” Chiese Greg, infilando la testa nella stanza.

“Non vedo perché tu lo chieda, dato che lo hai già fatto,” sbuffò Sherlock.

“Non essere acido, fratellino, abbiamo portato dei visitatori speciali!” Mycroft si intromise, aprendo completamente la porta. Il maggiore degli Holmes teneva in braccio la nipote che, alla vista dei genitori, iniziò ad agitarsi e allungare le braccia per raggiungerli. Subito dietro Mycroft, c’erano Philo ed Ellery.

“Rose! Vieni dal papà, principessa,” sorrise John.

Mycroft mise giù la bambina, che trotterellò dai genitori. Sherlock la sollevò e la mise sul letto, in modo che la figlia potesse accoccolarsi fra le braccia del papà, che alzò uno sguardo pieno di gratitudine sui cognati: “Grazie per averla portata. Mi mancava tanto.”

“Anche voi le siete mancati,” rispose Greg, con un cenno del capo.

“Quando tornerai a casa, zio John?” Domandò Philo.

“Spero oggi.”

L’espressione del bambino divenne triste e il dottore aggrottò la fronte: “Che cosa c’è che non va?”

“Niente,” sospirò Philo, ma si capiva che fosse sul punto di piangere.

“Stasera toccava a lui leggere la favola a Rose e gli dispiace non poterlo fare,” intervenne Ellery, prendendo la mano del fratello minore e stringendola forte.

“Ah, capisco. - John rifletté qualche secondo – E se stasera veniste tutti a cena a casa nostra? Niente di troppo elaborato, perché devo riposare. Pizza e gelato. Così tu, Philo, potresti leggere la fiaba a Rose, quando la metteremo a letto. Che ne dite?”

Greg accarezzò la testa del figlio minore con tenerezza: “Mi sembra un’idea fantastica.”

Il sorriso tornò a illuminare il viso di Philo, che scambiò uno sguardo felice con il fratello maggiore.

“Posso entrare?” Domandò una allegra voce familiare.

“Ciao Mike, vieni.”

“So che sto rubando il lavoro anche al tuo andrologo, John, ma sono arrivati gli esiti di tutti gli esami e volevo essere io a darvi la bella notizia.”

Sherlock prese una mano di John e la strinse nella sua. Entrambi stavano trattenendo il respiro, in attesa che Mike continuasse.

“Forse è meglio se noi usciamo,” disse Mycroft, ma Sherlock scosse la testa: “No. Restate. Siamo una famiglia.”

Mycroft nascose la sorpresa, ma non il sorriso che gli increspò le labbra. Semplicemente annuì.

Mike Stamford aveva l’attenzione di ogni membro della famiglia Holmes presente nella stanza. Persino i bambini erano incuriositi, anche se non capivano che cosa stesse accadendo di così eccitante.

“Per prima cosa, gli esami fatti dopo il ricovero. Qualche escoriazione e livido, ma John ha la testa dura… e questo lo sappiamo bene tutti… quindi nulla che un paio di giorni di riposo non possano guarire,” sorrise sornione. Sfogliò le carte che aveva in mano per qualche secondo, quasi prendendo tempo, ma il sorriso che gli illuminava il viso era così evidente, che la notizia non poteva che essere una: “I risultati del test di gravidanza sono positivi. Vi confermo ufficialmente che sono in arrivo un paio di nuovi Holmes e che stanno benissimo, anche dopo l’aggressione di ieri sera. Saranno degli ossi duri!” Annunciò alla fine.

Nessuno fiatò. Tutti lo fissavano allibiti. Fu John a rompere il silenzio calato nella stanza: “Paio?”

“La sicurezza la avremo solo fra qualche settimana, con la prima ecografia, ma questo tipo di dati si presenta quando c’è una gravidanza gemellare,” spiegò Mike.

“Mia nonna aveva una gemella,” si ricordò John, baciando distrattamente la fronte di Rose. Alzò gli occhi per vedere quale fosse la reazione di Sherlock.

“Dovremo cercare una casa nuova. Il 221B di Baker Street non è abbastanza grande per cinque persone. Sarà un dispiacere lasciare la signora Hudson, ma capirà,” il vampiro sorrise, guardando il marito con affetto.

John strinse la mano di Sherlock e lo fissò in modo serio: “Se ci sarà un maschio vorrei chiamarlo Sebastian.”

Nessuno era riuscito a spiegarsi il gesto del licantropo, ma erano tutti coscienti del fatto che avesse risolto definitivamente i problemi provocati da James Moriarty.

Gli occhi del vampiro si allargarono, sorpresi, ma si riprese subito: “Sebastian Holmes. Suona bene. Direi che sarà un ragazzo veramente in gamba.”

John sorrise e Sherlock ricambiò, con tutto il calore che sentiva nel profondo del suo cuore.

“Quando arriveranno i nuovi cugini? Come si chiamerà il secondo? Potrò leggere le favole anche a loro?” Domandò Philo, con entusiasmo.

Mycroft scompigliò i capelli del figlio minore: “Pazienza, Philo. Devi imparare a essere paziente,” lo rimproverò. Il piccolo vampiro scrollò le spalle: “Scusa, padre. Aspetterò con pazienza. Però, quando arriveranno, io potrò leggere le favole anche a loro, vero?”

La risata scoppiò spontanea: “Sarai il nostro lettore di favole ufficiale,” lo rassicurò John.

“Io sono il più grande e mi accerterò che siano sempre tutti al sicuro,” promise Ellery, in tono solenne.

“Se imparerai da tuo padre come si fa a prendersi cura delle persone che si amano, farai un lavoro eccellente,” mormorò Sherlock, osservando negli occhi il fratello maggiore.

I due fratelli non staccarono gli occhi l’uno dall’altro per qualche minuto. Non erano mai stati capaci di parlare apertamente di affetto e sentimenti. Non avrebbero mai confessato, nemmeno sotto tortura, quanto tenessero l’uno all’altro. Eppure, erano perfettamente consapevoli di essere legati molto più profondamente di quanto volessero ammettere anche a loro stessi.

Mycroft si schiarì la gola e sogghignò, in tono ironico: “Diventare padre di due gemelli ti sta già facendo diventare un sentimentale, fratello caro?”

“Non sia mai. Volevo solo che Ellery sapesse quali fossero gli errori da non commettere, quando ci si occupa dei fratelli o dei cugini più piccoli,” ribatté Sherlock, nello stesso tono.

“Posso andare a casa?” Si intromise John, prima che Sherlock e Mycroft rovinassero il momento felice, solo per puntiglio.

“Quando vuoi. Mi raccomando il riposo. Dovrai tornare domani per un controllo.”

Sherlock si abbassò e baciò John sulle labbra: “Allora andiamo. Dobbiamo festeggiare, signor Holmes.”

“Sono perfettamente d’accordo, signor Holmes,” ribatté John con gioia.

Era felice. Il sole splendeva sulla loro vita e non c’erano più nubi minacciose all’orizzonte. Gli si strinse il cuore al pensiero che la loro completa sicurezza dipendeva dal sacrificio di un amico, ma non aveva potuto fare nulla per evitarlo. Poteva solo ringraziare Sebastian Moran e cercare di vivere al meglio la propria vita, per non rendere vano il suo sacrificio.

La famiglia Holmes uscì dall’ospedale circondata da una chiassosa allegria che scaldava il cuore di chiunque li vedesse. Sherlock teneva in braccio Rose e con un braccio circondava le spalle di John. Mycroft e Greg camminavano dietro di loro tenendo per mano rispettivamente Philo e Ellery. Nel cielo diurno, le stelle erano invisibili, ma loro erano sempre lassù. Sempre fredde e lontane. Forse indifferenti alla gioia umana come al suo dolore. Eppure, erano le testimoni di tutto ciò che avveniva sulla Terra. Perché le stelle, curiose e intrigate, stavano a guardare come si evolvessero i destini degli umani ed esaudivano i desideri degli innamorati.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
>  
> 
> Per prima cosa, una piccola confessione, che forse mi farà passare per pazza, ma che non cambia lo stato delle cose: per il duello finale tra Seb e Jim avevo immaginato tanti finali, ma solo quando mi sono trovata a scrivere il capitolo si è presentato quello che avete letto. Non so nemmeno perché, ma mi è sembrato il più “giusto”. Probabilmente qualcuno non concorderà e non sarò certo io a dargli completamente torto. Ciò non toglie che le parole abbiano deciso di prendere questa forma ed io ho deciso di lasciare questo finale per i due licantropi della storia.
> 
> Dopo sei mesi, finalmente questa serie vede la sua conclusione. Spero che per voi sia stata una piacevole compagnia, come lo è stata la vostra per me.  
> Ringrazio tutti quelli che abbiano seguito la serie dall’inizio o che siano stati attratti da una storia piuttosto che da un’altra. Ringrazio chi abbia lasciato i kudos. E ringrazio anche tutti quelli che leggeranno questa serie, scoprendola nei prossimi mesi o anni. 
> 
> È strano non darvi appuntamento a sabato prossimo, ma ogni cosa deve avere una propria fine e anche per questa serie è giunta la sua.
> 
> Prima o poi ci rivedremo da queste parti.   
> Forse.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
